Loveless
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU][NicoMaki-Rinpana-Nozoeli-KotoUmi-HonoTsuba] El reino estaba sumido en una maldición y solo una acción de amor verdadero de la reina podría librarlo. Lastima que no toda la gente lo viera así.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Maldición**

En el lejano reino de Otonokizaka, la reina Honoka Kosaka finalmente logro llegar al trono. Fue una lucha sin cuartel contra aquellos antiguos hombres leales a su padre que creían que una mujer no debía tomar el trono de dulces junto con su hermana y algunos leales a ella. Tuvo que dar ordenes de ejecución y aprensión contra aquellos desleales, ordenes que esperaba no volver a dar en su vida. Finalmente ahí estaba, sentada en el trono de dulce y reinando lo mejor que podía, tomando las decisiones que ella creía convenientes con la ayuda de su mano de reina Kotori Minami. Ella en un principio postulaba para el titulo de modista de la reina, pero ante su lealtad, Kosaka desoyó su deseo y la nombró su mano. Ella era leal, tierna, un auténtico dulce.

Por eso la quería a su lado. Se había enamorado completamente de ella. Era con la única que podía ver un auténtico futuro. Pero las leyes eran muy crueles con sus sentimientos. Debía casarse con un hombre y darle un heredero de sangre Kosaka solamente para que la tradición y su línea siguiera adelante. Además, no sabía si Minami estaba tan enamorada como ella, pues a veces la veía muy apegada a su caballera Sonoda Umi.

" _A veces, mi querida reina, una debe tomar una serie de decisiones que le van a doler mucho más que cercenar su propia mano. Hacer lo correcto debe prevalecer sobre los sentimientos, pues el egoísmo de una reina lleva su reino a la ruina"_

Las sabias palabras de la viuda de la reina antes de fallecer volvían más a la reina Honoka más débil. ¿No era correcto creer que, lo que sentía por Kotori, era amor real? Al parecer no, por no poder tener descendencia. Finalmente escogió dejarse llevar por sus más oscuros deseos de poseer a la mano de la reina, pero se topó con la mayor de sus sorpresas:

Ella no sentía lo mismo.

Consumida por la desesperación, visitó a las sacerdotisas de bosque. Aquellas que predicaban con fuerza las palabras de los viejos dioses de la naturaleza a favor de los humanos. En especial, la central respondía al nombre de Toujo Nozomi. Se sabía que ella tenía grandes poderes concedidos por los mismos dioses, lo que la hacía cabeza del templo. Tras horas de habla en el que Honoka se abrió ante ella como persona y no reina, notó que era una traición lo que Toujo hacía contra ella y no concederle esa ayuda que tanto pedía. Según la sacerdotisa, el amor de los humanos no debía ser intercedido por los dioses, pues crearían falsos sentimientos capaces de acabar con todo.

La ira y el dolor de Honoka Kosaka cayó sobre todo el reino sin límite alguno, comenzando un reinado de oscuridad a pesar de su dulce y tranquila apariencia.

Ante todo, hizo lo que ella creía que debía hacerse, atando a Kotori a su lado, deseando que sus sentimientos de verdad entraran en su corazón y alejando a la caballera Sonoda lo más lejos de ella. Engañó al pueblo entero y mandó quemar todo el templo, con las sacerdotisas dentro por brujas traicioneras. La tristeza y desesperación en el pueblo se extendieron ante la subida de algunos precios mandados por ella misma. Pero no contaba con algo que iba a terminar de evolucionar esas decisiones en una pequeña tormenta silenciosa. Toujo había sobrevivido a aquel ataque contra la fe. Ella sola, vestida con una túnica morada, apareció ante la corte. Nadie fue capaz de hacerla detener, temerosos de sus grandes poderes.

" _¡Atacaste el templo de los dioses y aclaman venganza, reina Kosaka! Por las fieles muertas, por haber entristecido a los dioses y pretender cambiar el mundo por un deseo egoísta, lanzo esta maldición. A partir de hoy, el reino Otonokizaka será un reino sin amor, sin prosperidad, oscuro como la noche, hasta que llegue el día en que la diosa vea un acto de amor verdadero en la persona que ella escoja. ¡Recuerda mis palabras, Honoka Kosaka, esta tormenta silenciosa nunca encontrará hogar porque nunca estarás tranquila por todas las fieles que has matado! Las profecías están para cumplirse y tal como los dioses han dicho, será"_

Nadie nunca más supo de Toujo Nozomi. Todo el mundo le hecho la culpa, cegada de la rabia de nunca sentirse en calma, enamorados de verdad y sobre todo como personas completas. La reina, sentada en su trono y al lado de la que ella creía que era la reina elegida, se sentía a su manera muy feliz de las decisiones que había tomado.

No, ese no era un reino sin amor, por mucho que la supuesta maldición existiera.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Esto nació de Loveless World, una de mis canciones favoritas, y no se cuanto durará._

 _Hasta la queso-próxima~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tiempo después...**_

Kotori Minami paseaba tranquila por los grandes jardines del palacio. Debía admitir que era el único lugar que realmente le gustaba de todo el reino: lugar tranquilo, ajeno a todos los desastres, en pleno ojo del huracán. No le gustaba pensar en todos los desastres que se vivían fuera de las cuatro paredes, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sonreía, ponía su mejor cara para que nadie viera su gran pena.

Ella era una mano derecha, no la reina. No podía admitir ese papel que la reina Honoka Kosaka quería darle. Simplemente no podía, iba en contra de todos sus sentimientos.

Ella quería volver a ver a Sonoda Umi. Tan simple como eso.

Dio un vistazo rápido a todas las puertas, había un guardia diferente al anterior, más serio y _desconocido._ Le molestaba bastante no estar rodeada de la misma gente, y podía ver el transfondo de eso. Tan simple como no poder hacer una amistad duradera con nadie. Volvía ese pequeño, hermoso y tranquilo jardín una jaula de odio que podía empezar a odiar en cualquier momento. Ya no recordaba la última vez que hablo con la pequeña Hanayo Koizumi, gran cocinera del lugar. A la vez que ya no veía tan feliz a la gente que iba de visita. A pesar de toda la apariencia a amor y buen lugar, no se podía negar toda la oscuridad que tenía detrás: deseos egoístas, falta de amor y fe...

" _Señorita, es hora de ir a comer"_ llegó a escuchar de uno de los guardias.

A paso ligero, llegó al gran comedor. Se notaba frío, solo, y ahí estaba ella, sentada, esperando su llegada. Ella dio un hola un poco animado antes de sentarse y esperar a que una de las sirvientas le diera la comida. Esa forma de mimarla no terminaba de gustar, pidiendo a cada una de ellas que le diera ya el plato cortado. Evitó que se diera cuenta de que solo podía pensar en Sonoda. Era una caballera leal, valiente y muy decidida a cumplir lo que fuera como fuera. A veces era demasiado seria para su gusto, e intentaba hacerla sonreír. Cada sonrisa era un pequeño tesoro para ella. También le encantaba cada vez que la ayudaba a pasar en aquellos paseos secretos. Sin duda, era una persona que no quería alejarla de su lado. Pero simplemente había pasado y debía guardar con mucha pena su ausencia.

¿Eso era realmente amor?

No lo podía saber si estaba al lado de Honoka. No la veía con odio, la veía con mucha pena. Quería que encontrara alguien que realmente despertara eso en ella, y Kotori sabía que ella no era esa persona. Solo si la ayudaba a salir de esa burbuja que había sumergido todo el reino por culpa de la bruja Toujo, todo volvería a ser tan feliz como antes y las tradiciones, junto con la prosperidad, podrían seguir adelante.

Si, debía ser eso.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Nishikino Maki, una de las personas más influyentes y ricas de Otonokizaka, por no decir la mejor doctora, se quiere marchar como si nada"_

Las palabras de la señora Minami, la madre de la mano de la reina, no eran para desagradar o herir, pero lo hacían igualmente. También podía comprender su postura: era la mejor doctora, conocía los mejores mercaderes que traían los mejores productos de reinos lejanos y tenía una serie de logros y conocimientos a la espalda que la dejaba como una de las personas más sobresalientes de Otonokizaka. Perder a la última Nishikino era perder algo muy valioso. Pero, de la misma forma que ella comprendía la postura de la corona de no querer dejarla marchar, ella quería que comprendieran la suya. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que vio como la bruja de Toujo Nozomi lanzó la maldición y podía ver claramente el cambio. No quería que la malinterpretaran, ella no creía mucho en lo que no se podía ver o "las artes mágicas" de las sacerdotisas, e igualmente respetaba sus trabajos. Algo que no podía negar era ver como por fuera, Otonokizaka seguía siendo resplandeciente, pero por dentro estaba cada vez más podrido. Ella no se veía siguiendo la tradición de los Nishikino y tenía su propio sueño. Se veía capaz de dejarlo todo solo para poder perseguirlo. Algunos la llamarían loca, otras atrevida y finalmente valiente, pero no dejaba que eso cambiara su forma de ver lo que realmente necesitaba. Era su vida y no la de los demás.

" _Lo siento, señora Minami. Pero en cuestión de tres días me mudo a...otro reino" ._ Omitió el nombre por si un caso. No terminaba de fiarse de la corona.

Se fue al ver que todos sus intentos no daban ningún resultado. Maki sabía que no dejaba médicamente desprotegido el reino, habían otros, pero dejaba en el paro a otros. Bueno, no podía pensar en todos.

" _Dime que es una broma, Nishikino"_

La última persona indignada en entrar por a puerta de su consultorio fue Nico Yazawa. Era la mayor de cuatro hermanos que no dejaban de visitar con frecuencia su consultorio. Sus hermanos eran propensos a ponerse enfermos por trabajar en el campo a pesar de su muy corta edad. Ella ya había insistido hasta la saciedad de que debían estudiar con los seminaristas y buscar algo mejor, creía ciegamente en su potencial, pero tanto la madre de Nico (una sirvienta de la corte encargada de ayudar al Canciller) y ella se negaban. Costaba demasiado. Solo sabía de Nico que trabajaba en el castillo, pero no sabía exactamente a que. Le tenía un gran cariño, y la iba a echar mucho de menos. Sus mejillas rojas indicaban que iba a decir algo que le costaba horrores. Siempre ponía ese gesto de intentar aparentar la edad real que tenía para poder enfrentarse a ella, pero solo lograba quitar toda la seriedad.

" _Sabes que cuento contigo, no puedes dejarlo todo ahora"_

Sonaba más a personal que médico/paciente. No le terminaba de gustar ese tono.

" _Son mis decisiones, Yazawa. Hay más médicos que puedan ayudar a tus hermanos"_

" _¡No es eso, idiota!"_

Quizás pasaba algo que ella terminaba de ignorar, pero prefirió dejar las cosas de esas formas. No quería que las cosas acabaran en lástima y quedarse por esos tres pequeños o cualquier otro cliente. Nico seguía en frente suya, con los morros inflados del enfado. Tenía algo que decir, pero simplemente no pasaba. No quería.

"¡ _Te seguiré si hace falta, Maki! Porque..."_

" _¡Calla!"_ gritó finalmente, frustrada en su totalidad. Se imaginaba que iba a decir las mismas palabras que Minami. " _No tengo porque explicarte, ni decirte, y tu no tienes porque seguirme. No nos une absolutamente nada más que una relación médico-paciente. Y si quieres decir algo de una vez, dilo, maldita sea"_

La actitud que había cogido no era para nada lo normal en ella. Solía intentar mantenerse calmada y discutir de forma tranquila, con sal en las palabras, pero en ese momento no. Estaba completamente harta de todo el mundo. Ella no quería seguir con ese camino, quería una propio. Pero el mundo se empeñaba en que no. Lo tomaba como una agresión hacia su libertad de elección. Se fijo en la pequeña Nico y el cambio completo de su su expresión a una dolida. Sabía que intentaba aguantar las lágrimas sin éxito por la dureza de sus palabras.

" _Déjalo. Feliz viaje, Nishikino."_

Nada más irse, termino de empacar sus cosas con su ayudante. Intentaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado con gran frustración. Fuera la esperaba un carro para llegar a otro reino. Desde la pequeña ventanilla pudo apreciar como se alejaba de ese falso paisaje. Poco a poco, notaba algo fuerte en su pecho a la vez de la ida de una extraña tensión. Sabía que no era nada físico, era emocional. Sentía un poco de nostalgia y le daba gran pena dejar una enorme cantidad de recuerdos en Otonokizaka, pero el dolor horroroso comprimiendo su corazón era de otra cosa. Era por el trato que le había dado a Yazawa Nico. No se merecía eso. Se había cegado de una ambición y a algo que no podía explicar, nada natural a ella, y había cobrado injustamente. Pero no podía retroceder y pedirle perdón, ya estaban a las puertas de esa nueva vida que tanto necesitaba. Lejos de esa opresión que sentía.

¿Eso hacía real la maldición de Toujo?

¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Por qué empezaba a tener preguntas de algo que antes no tenía?

Se secó rápido las lágrimas para poder salir y ver su nueva y simple vida. En mitad de la sala pudo ver una serie de instrumentos musicales, su verdadera pasión.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Es verdad, mi señora Ayase, ese reino esta maldito"_

Era la cuarta vez en ese día que alguien golpeaba las puertas de su castillo para advertirla de que no fuera de visita formal al reino Otonokizaka. Sus súbditos y consejeros la querían mucho, pero ella creía que estaban exagerando demasiado en algo que no existía. Alguien debió irse de la lengua en su consejo para que fueran todos los días tantas personas a pedirle que no fuera al supuesto reino maldito. Ella no creía en la magia, fantasía y menos en las maldiciones de una sacerdotisa resentida. Por dios, tenía sangre rusa en las venas, estaba claro que no creía en eso, pero respetaba y ayudaba a mantener en el lugar de culto por pura simpatía.

Igualmente hizo ese viaje, y lo noto. Un algo, una presión en el corazón que lograba aplastar sentimientos como amor, cariño, ni su verdadera sonrisa aparecían. En toda su estancia estuvo totalmente seria, a diferencia la reina Kosaka. No, ella sonreía, estaba feliz y no hacía falta indagar mucho porque. Sonreía más cuando su mano Minami llegaba a ayudarlas, a comer o a donde fuera. Necesito estar un momento a solas con la chica para saber que Kotori (en privado no le gustaban las formalidades) era demasiado buena para ese reino. Ella le contó todo con el único propósito de que pudiera ayudarlas. Primero rió, pensando que era la mejor ficción que había escuchado en su vida, pero al ver el rostro de suplica de la mujer, no le quedó otra que aceptar.

" _Busque a Sonoda Umi, quizás la pueda ayudar"_

Aquello último le pareció un poco fuera de lugar. Le dijo que no podía prometer nada, aunque dentro sintiera esas ganas de querer ayudar ese pobre reino. Cuando termino el viaje, de vuelta a su precioso reino, sintió ese alivio incapaz de describir. El gusto amargo de Otonokizaka seguía en ella, y ese espíritu caballeresco suyo deseaba salir. Por días pidió a su chica de confianza Rin Hoshizora que buscara a Sonoda y alguien que supiera algo de la sacerdotisa Nozomi Toujo. En un plazo de tres días, rápida y leal como solía ser ella, llegó con noticias y se presentó con dos mujeres en la sala del trono. Dio por hecho que la chica de la brillante armadura y cara seria era Sonoda, pero tenía dudas de la otra. ¿podía ser la sacerdotisa?

" _Lo siento, mi señora Ayase, pero no pude encontrar a la sacerdotisa. Nadie la ha visto después de lanzar la maldición de Otonokizaka. Pero si he encontrado a la guardia Sonoda Umi en el límite con el reino Rise"_ En la cara de su chica de confianza Hoshizora se podía ver su auténtico arrepentimiento por no poder encontrar la dichosa sacerdotisa Toujo. A ella no le gustaba faltar, iba en contra de su ética. Eli se lo perdonaba, su confianza estaba en ella y sabía que no había nada de mala fe " _de la misma forma que aquí tiene a la médica y artista Nishikino Maki. Ella fue una de las personas que llegó a ver a Toujo"_

" _¿Te fuiste por la maldición?"_ Le preguntó directa y sin contemplaciones a la señorita de pelo rojo, quien suspiro. Algunos de sus vecinos pensaban eso, que simplemente había huido de ese extraño peso en el corazón que creaba la maldición de Toujo.

" _En lo que llevó en su reino me he dedicado a la música y a la medicina, pues algunos médicos están realmente atrasados en algunos aspectos. Pero no, me fui porque en Otonokizaka los Nishikino siempre hemos sido conocidos por la medicina. Quería empezar de cero con la música, mi verdadera pasión"_ Explicó tranquila. Con los pocos años que tenía a la espalda, Ayase Eli había aprendido a saber cuando alguien mentía y no. Estaba segura de que la chica Nishikino le decía la verdad a medias y que había más, algo muy personal a lo que ella no estaba obligada a contar. Quizás la importancia del apellido y arrastrar su profesión eran importantes, por lo que se vio obligada a dejar la importancia y comodidad de la familia a un deseo suyo, propio, sin esperar que un siguiente tuviera que aprender de él. Eso no significaba que hubiera abandonado por completo la extraña ciencia de la medicina, siempre había cosas por descubrir y algo que se llevaba desde la tierna infancia era difícil de abandonar de la noche a la mañana. Ella lo sabía bien. Eli dejo pequeños deseos, los sacrifico por un bien común y a veces sentía arrepentimiento, pero al ver como el reino en sus manos prosperaba con tanta felicidad daba una sensación de equilibrio. " _Fui una de las personas que llego a ver como Toujo Nozomi lanzaba la maldición. Había una historia detrás que algunos del reino no sabíamos hasta que la mano de la reina, Kotori Minami, abría la boca para pedir la ayuda que la reina Kosaka Honoka no era capaz."_

" _Amor frustrado"_ Respondió por ella Sonoda Umi. Cuando abrió la boca, soltó esas dos palabras llenas de odio y resentimiento. Había una historia de amor frustrado, tal vez dos. Demasiado personales. " _Toujo Nozomi lanzó la maldición porque, en contra de una acusación de la reina mandó quemar el templo y los dioses están en contra de Otonokizaka"_

" _Minami Kotori me pidió que te buscara para ayudarnos a dar con la sacerdotisa y que revierta esa maldición. ¿Lo harás?"_

" _Si"_ ese convencimiento de la soldado con un leve sonrojo hacía ver que había otra razón a parte de su lealtad. " _pero si llegamos a dar con ella, no seré capaz de reconocerla"_

" _Yo si, me acuerdo de ella, podría dibujarles su retrato para que den con ella a no ser que haya cambiado"_ entro Nishiko en la conversación con la mejor de las intenciones. " _Pero, ¿quien manejará este pequeño reino en su ausencia"_ esa pregunta era de esperarse, perp Ayase simplemente sonrió

" _Mi hermana Alisa"_ sabía que delegar tanta responsabilidad en ella tan joven iba a ser mucho, pero era lo mejor. No las pondría en otras manos " _Nishikino, si no importaría, preferiría que vinieras con nosotras en esta aventura. Rin, a ti te tengo otro trabajo. Cambia de ropa e infiltrate en el castillo como una chica más. Cerciórate de que todo no se hunda antes de que lleguemos."_

Como era de esperar, aceptaron. Esa misma tarde se llenaron de provisiones antes de partir. No podía negar que era incómodo viajar a no saber donde con dos absolutas desconocidas, pero confiaba en ellas y en poder cumplir la petición de la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Bienvenida a la familia, Hoshizora Rin"_

Desde que Kotori Minami, la mano que siempre sonreía, le había dicho esas palabras, todo iba de capa caída. No sabía como explicarlo de forma racional, pero notaba un peso y como ella cambiaba para amoldarse a esa nueva situación. En un principio, cuando su señora Ayase le dio aquella extraña misión, ella pensó que iba a ser sencillo. Simplemente no creía en todo lo que le habían contado (extrañas maldiciones por una malvada bruja o sacerdotisa, lo veía como una simple orden fácil de cumplir. Siempre había obedecido a los pedidos de su señora, siempre tenían un fin positivo para la comunidad, por lo que esa vez no tenía nada de raro. Pero notaba que sus esfuerzos cada vez eran mayores, tanto para ayudar a la gente desde las sombras, como con sigo misma. Cada vez menguaba más y más esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba. Quizás tenía que tener en cuenta donde la había mandado a dormir la reina Kosaka (una habitación bastante fría por estar alejada de la cocina), su racionamiento y la mediocre información que conseguía por las múltiples tareas que realizaba al día. Echaba de menos su casa, y en más de una ocasión pensó en desobedecer las ordenes de Ayase para volver a su preciosa casa con su familia.

Pero estaba ella. La chica que se apiadaba de ella y a veces le llevaba una manta o le daba de su comida. Cuando se malhumoraba, le parecía realmente divertido. Creía que se Kayo, pero se sorprendió cuando dijo que era Hanayo.

" _Me da igual. Siempre seras Kayo-cchin"_

A veces la veía extremadamente sonrojada por ello, otras veces avergonzada pero siempre un poco indignada. Sabía muy poco de ella, que su familia era de las nuevas y que había conseguido trabajo en el castillo porque nadie lo quería. Ella le confesó que al inicio pensó que era suerte, empezar bien una nueva vida porque en su antigua casa las cosas iban cada vez peor, pero al ver que las cosas eran mucho peores de lo que aparentaban, descubrir realmente porque la gente no quería trabajar bajo las ordenes de la reina Kosaka, en más de una ocasión pensó en huir. Rin quería animarla a que fuera a su casa, ahí podría ser feliz con ese arroz que no terminaba de saber porque le gustaba tanto. Pero no se lo dijo. Quizás por aparentar, por la misión...

" _Eh, Hoshizora"_ llamó su atención Yazawa. Nico era una chica que al conocerla le pareció buena persona, dulce, con mala suerte de haber nacido en mala familia con unos hermanos enfermizos y el asqueroso trabajo de lavandera. Su impresión cambio al conocer ese lado oscuro, borde que se enfadaba sobre todo cuando debía ocuparse de las fallas de los vestidos que Kotori intentaba trabajar o el mal estado de las sábanas de seda. Más de una vez la había escuchado quejarse abiertamente ya fuera por ver roto algo que valía más que su salario o por ver como algo tan precioso necesitaba remiendas urgentes. " _¿Has visto a Hana?"_ Rin negó con la cabeza " _Necesito a Hana y un par de pastillas para empezar a trabajar"_

" _En serio, no la he visto"_ la forma en que acababa de contestar no lo hubiera hecho la Rin anterior a infiltrarse en ese reino. Se sintió mala persona, más al ver como Nico se enfadaba más. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No había visto a Hanamaru, esa chica solía perderse por los campos con Hanayo cuando no había tanto trabajo en la cocina. A veces le gustaría irse con ellas pero su trabajo estaba primero. " _Te ayudo a buscarla"_ accedió finalmente para no perder más los estribos.

Algo que no podía negar era que los paisajes de Otonokizaka eran únicos. Combinaban un sin fin de detalles florales, aprovechaban el río, un sol solitario en un cielo totalmente despejado... el paisaje que se abría ante ella era totalmente único, perfecto. A veces deseaba que, en más días, hiciera ese mismo calor en la casa de Ayase. Debajo de unos arboles, vio como las dos chicas hacían pequeñas coronas de flores, inocentes, ajenas a cualquier peligro que pudiera acercarse. Rin lo hizo de forma sigilosa, sin perder de vista a ambas chicas para sorprenderlas con un buen susto.

" _¡Eres mala persona, Rin!"_ le chilló asustada Hanayo mientras Hanamaru intentaba recuperar el aliento y Rin simplemente reía " _¡No más bolas de arroz por esto!"_

" _¡No seas mala, kayo-cchin! Hanamaru, Nico te busca. Es por..."_ se le había olvidado la razón por la que había ido a buscarla

"¡ _Las pastillas de lavanda!"_ chilló ella al acordarse súbitamente de la tarea. Comió rápidamente una última bola de arroz antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de una muy enfadada Nico.

" _Siento que va a escuchar una gran bronca de Nico."_

" _Bueno, desde que se fue su médica de confianza, Maki-chan, esta de peor humor"_ le contó mientras terminaba de hacer esa corona. Nada más terminarla, la puso en la cabeza de su amiga " _Te ves bonita, Rin-chan"_

" _¡No digas esas cosas!"_

Quizás por el tono que uso o lo que fuera, había sonado peor de lo que había querido. Hanayo cambió totalmente la expresión, podía ver el dolor de sus palabras, en como esquivaba su mirada. Rin se sintió completamente culpable y la abrazó, de improvisto, evitando que viera su rostro totalmente sonrojado. Ella no podía decirle que no le gustaba que le dijeran eso, la avergonzaba de una forma extrema, que la razón era que al estar tanto tiempo trabajando con otro tipo de misiones en los que nadie la piropeaba, escucharlos, sobre todo de ella, hacía que se volviera completamente roja.

" _Kayo-cchin, yo..."_

" _Tranquila, entiendo"_

" _No..."_

" _Tengo que volver a la cocina, Rin"_


	6. Chapter 6

_El papel de las Aquors que saldrán será secundario porque todavía no tengo claro el perfil de cada una aunque haya visto el primer capitulo de Sunshine. Eso no quita que en un futuro me anime a escribir sobre ellas.  
_

* * *

" _Mi señora, por este camino llegaremos al rio, que es un límite natural entre el reino de Rise y Otonokizaka"_ Advirtió Sonoda Umi al ver que la señora Ayase iba a seguir como si nada. Sabía que lo decía por su bien, podían confundirla como la peor de las forasteras o, peor aun, reconocerla y tener un problema diplomático bastante serio. Sonoda había admitido como su señora a Ayase, pero todavía le costaba llamarla por su nombre, como ella quería con sus caballeros de confianza. Nishikino, a pesar de ser una mujer de medicina y música, las seguía a su mismo paso, algo que había sorprendido favorablemente a ambas guerreras. " _Es un reino que últimamente ha tenido muchos problemas con la reina Kosaka y..."_

" _Tranquila, no saldremos del reino"_ repitió una vez más " _No creo que la bruja haya pasado el límite"_

" _Quedémonos en el rio, va a ser de noche en nada"_ Propuso Nishikino al ver el cielo con tonos azules y naranjas, siendo los últimos rayos antes del atardecer.

Ambas accedieron (Umi un poco a regañadientes) y emprendieron su camino hacia el rio. Por lo que había dicho Sonoda, la soberana de ese reino veía Otonokizaka como un reino estratégico y lo que era capaz de producir estaría mejor en sus manos. Varias veces habían tenido fuertes tratos comerciales, pero con la actitud de la nueva reina, se podía oler inicios de guerra entre ambos reinos. Una guerra a la que Ayase no estaba dispuesta a participar. Sonoda Umi guardaba muchos secretos del reino al que pretendían ayudar, no en vano era una caballera, pero Eli no terminaba de entender su férrea lealtad, pues la propia Kosaka había pedido que se marchara a los límites por algo que no tenía que ver con su trabajo. Era algo que valoraba muy fuerte y a la vez era una gran piedra en su camino para ayudar. Maki era todo lo contrario, tenía una actitud fuera, una voluntad de hierro y había sido casi totalmente transparente. Ella no tenía que nada que ocultar y no hacía falta más que ver por el rabillo del ojo como si tenía algo bajo llave muy fuerte, algo personal.

" _Llevamos muchos soles detrás de esa bruja y se esconde demasiado bien..."_ se quejo sonoramente Eli, para sorpresa de la caballera y la acompañante

Por no seguir con la conversación, siguieron hasta llegar el rio. No había señal de animales salvajes o gente en general. Maki cogió delantera y limpio los cacharros antes de usarlos cara cocinar algo. Ellas comprendieron desde el primer día que Nishikino era muy meticulosa y perfeccionista en cualquier trabajo para conseguir los resultados más óptimos. Eso no era nada mal, era más, a ambas guerreras les encantaba ver que los resultados: desde la tienda que no volaba, la comida perfecta y las heridas por zarzas bien curadas. Sonoda era capaz de dejarlo todo solo por estar alerta. Ella no decía nada de su completa paranoia ante "los cien ojos que siempre observan" y culparon el futuro enfrentamiento. Ni Eli ni Maki indagaron en el problema y la dejaban supervisar el terreno donde acampaban. Algo que Ayase no quería admitir era que tenía el peor equipo de búsqueda por todos los secretos que se guardaban, esas incógnitas que daban a una desconfianza extraña.

" _Por aquí... por ahí... Mira bien, Kanan porque el agua es tu elemento"_ Escuchó una voz Sonoda. Miro a Eli que ya se puso en guardia. Nishikino simplemente se quedó escondida con una pequeña arma entre sus manos " _Solo espero que Yoshiko esta vez no se pase"_

" _Alta Toujo, ¿cree que tendremos posibilidades de progresar pronto?"_

" _No corráis, u os caereis"_

El corazón de Ayase latía con fuerza. Miro a Umi, quien estaba con el arco tenso, dispuesta a disparar a quien saliera de ese cerco de suaves arbustos. Por fin. Irónicamente quien se aparecería era ella con dos aprendizas seguramente. Por lo que había entendido, indudablemente era una bruja. Escucharon fuertes sonidos en la arboleda y un gran golpe. En frente de ellas se había mostrado una chica de largo cabello azul con un pequeño moño con una extraña sonrisa en la boca.

" _¡Excursionistas invasores, no podréis contra la ira de Yohane!"_ Gritó ella de pronto

Alertadas, dos personas más aparecieron, con la mano en el pecho para intentar recuperar el aliento. Una de ellas tenía una larga coleta de pelo azulado y un lazo blanco, que contrastaba con la ropa negra que tenía, pegada al cuerpo. En su contra, la chica del al lado tenía un pelo morado recogido en una larga trenza con un adorno natural: hilos de liana donde se mezclaban flores y hojas, dando un toque al pelo morado capaz de recibir atención y halagos por semejante trabajo. Su ropa era más sencilla, un simple camisón largo hasta las rodillas. Ambas iban descalzas a diferencia de la chica que había gritado después de saltar.

" _¡Yoshiko está en trance, mi señora!"_ exclamó asombrada y en alerta al ver que estaba delante de dos desconocidas.

" _Hay una tercera"_ adivinó con voz seria y pérfida sonrisa la chica del moño.

Maki no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite. La chica del pelo morado seguía impasible, mirando el lugar con una sonrisa que no pudieron identificar las tres extrañas. Un silencio donde Nishikino quedó completamente petrificada al ver a la misma sacerdotisa Toujo Nozomi con un estilo fantasioso, ella sonriendo y las dos restantes de cada bando sin saber que hacer.

" _Llevaté a Yoshiko al hogar. No salgáis aunque no vuelva"_

" _Pero, alta..."_

" _Sin rechistar, Kanan"_

La chica inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se llevó a la peliazul que correspondía al nombre de Yoshiko contra su voluntad. Ella pataleaba, quería enfrentarse en una extraña pelea a las tres extranjeras que habían invadido, al parecer, un lugar importante para ellas. Eli tragó saliva, sin lugar a dudas tenía a la escurridiza bruja, después de una intensa búsqueda. Pero había algo extraño. Era su sonrisa, tranquila, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando fuera con ella. Inexplicablemente, Umi bajó el arco.

" _Tienes que borrar la maldición de Otonokizaka, Toujo"_ dijo Sonoda tranquila, quitandole las palabras de la boca a la señora Ayase

" _Cuanto tiempo, que lástima que sea en estas condiciones Sonoda, Nishikino... Pero, ¿qué hace la señora Ayase en estas tierras y de esta forma?"_

" _¿Cómo...?"_

" _Lo tienes escrito en la frente, todo te acusa y soy la alta del antiguo lugar de culto que tu aliada comercial mando quemar"_

" _Eso fue porque no obedeciste sus ordenes. Debiste ayudarla con su problema, no empeorarlo"_ La acusó fuertemente Sonoda

" _¿Qué te hace pensar que un lugar para los dioses tiene que manejarse y obedecer las ordenes de una reina humana como nosotras? ¿Por qué los dioses deben intervenir en los errores humanos?"_ Aquellas preguntas hicieron que la peliazul retrocediera. Sus palabras eran dichas de forma suave, casi como un canto, pero tenían la misma fuerza que las órdenes de Kosaka _"Si tu reina caprichosa no sabe como llevar bien el limitarse a si misma por el bien de todos, Otonokizaka dejaría de ser el reino próspero que tanto prometía"_

" _¿Y por eso lanzas una maldición? ¡Otonokizaka ya está echada a perder!"_ Entró en la discusión algo fuerte Maki, para sorpresa de ellas

" _Las tres tenéis mucho en común, lástima que no hayais hablado en todo este viaje. Han sido muchos soles hasta encontrarme, ¿verdad, Eli?"_ vio como ésta se quedaba sorprendida " _Desearías contar que sabes porque está así Kosaka Honoka, que la comprendes y que por ello aceptaste la suplica de Minami la mano. Quieres que se haga lo correcto, sin importar excederte demasiado, ya que sabes que el asunto no está en tus manos, aunque te gustaría saber que es ser egoísta por una vez"_

" _No te excedas con nosotras, bruja, y simplemente deshaz el maleficio"_ ordenó ya nerviosa Sonoda Umi

" _Sabes que no puedo, solo dije las palabras de unos dioses enfadados por la gran pérdida que hizo tu reina. Una reina mortal no puede meterse en los asuntos divinos, y ella lo hizo de la peor de las formas"_ pudo notar en su voz un tono de odio y gran rencor, a pesar de su inamovible sonrisa " _Me lo pides porque crees que es lo mejor para Minami. Se te ve en los ojos, la puerta hacia tu alma de guerrera: temes el amor, Sonoda. También lo vi cuando fui al castillo a dar las nuevas de los dioses. Sabes que Minami está enamorada de ti, y por tu credo sabes que no es lo correcto, por eso prefieres que este con la excéntrica reina. Aunque cueste un reino, solo te preocupas por su bienestar. Lástima que no sepas cual es el verdadero camino para su felicidad. O no lo admitas. Igual que tu, Nishikino. Si persigues tu sueño, por lo menos llévate a..."_

" _¡Cállate!"_ gritó ella con las mejillas un tanto rojas, al ver que la sacerdotisa sabía cosas que ella negaba realmente.

" _Tengo que volver con mis alumnas, y os puedo dar cobijo a cambio de no alborotar lo poco que he podido recuperar del templo si dejáis que las sabias palabras de los dioses sigan su curso. Porque teneis que admitir que el futuro de Otonokizaka siempre ha estado en los inexpertos hombros de Kosaka Honoka. Sus decisiones tienen mucho más peso que los vuestros, Ayase"_


	7. Chapter 7

" _Día, dime que traes buenas noticias"_ Suplicó Kotori una vez más a la leal mano derecha, deseando que esas malas noticias no fueran más que mala interpretación de la alarmante carta. Pero ella negó con la cabeza. " _¿Cómo le digo a la reina todo esto sin que llegué a enfadarse?"_

" _No lo se, mi señora"_ Intentó responder Kurosawa, intentando mantener la calma sin éxito. Esa noticia también la alarmaba y rompía todos sus esquemas. Y sabía que no iba a ser la única en cuanto se extendiera como la pólvora.

" _Escribe lo que te voy a dictar. No te olvides de ninguna coma. Quizás para esto si que tengamos que tomar cartas en el asunto antes que la reina"_

Meditó cada palabra y cada pausa antes de decirle que escribiera con mano firme. Le pedía a la reina de Rise que, por favor, antes de llegar a las armas buscaran una solución diplomática a todos los asuntos convenientes, olvidando discusiones anteriores. Para nadie era un misterio que, por culpa de su temperamento, Tsubasa y Honoka habían tenido fuertes discusiones por desarreglos tontos en la economía. No pensó que de la economía, fueran a hablar de guerra. Eran palabras demasiado mayores hasta para Honoka.

" _Y que nadie se entere"_

Aquella orden sabía que no iba a ser posible por la tanta gente que trabajaba con Kousaka. Ella solía pasarse de palabras, y con el añadido del miedo, sabía que todo el reino se enteraría finalmente. Pero era mejor que se dieran cuenta de la situación más tarde y moldear todo para que tenga el menor impacto. Día se fue a revisar el trabajo de las demás chicas mientras Kotori se preparaba para convencer a Honoka de que hiciera lo mejor. Iba a ser muy difícil, para nadie era un misterio que carácter tenía.

Pero si lo hacía era por no llegar a la guerra. La sola idea de ver a Sonoda muriendo en combate la aterraba en gran medida. Tenía que evitar llegar a las armas solo para asegurarse de que estuviera viva. La echaba de menos, quería que estuviera a su lado, pero ya había aprendido que no podría si todo seguía igual. Honoka la necesitaba y, aunque sonara falso, ella tenía prioridad. Era la reina, ella era la mano y la persona que ella amaba aunque no fuera devuelto. Solo con eso, ya debía estar con ella desear el bien de Umi desde la distancia.

"Tráeme _a esa desertora y sus acompañantes. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Sonoda desobedecerme e ir con Ayase?"_

Al escuchar eso por la puerta, notó como su corazón se rompía. Debía ser mentira, suplicaba que lo fuera. Encima con Ayase Eli, soberana de un lugar realmente prospero... Respiró profundo. Recordó que le pidió expresamente que buscara a Toujo Nozomi para que arregle todo. Se escondió en una esquina mientras veía como la caballera Watanabe se marchaba en paso serio y con ella una chica de pelo naranja. Recordó su nombre, Chika, una chica que solía trabajar en el lado de los huéspedes. Al ser nueva, aun le costaba acordarse. Incluso alguna vez la había confundido con familiar de la reina por aquel pelo. Al ver el rostro preocupado de la pelinaranja supo que a Watanabe no le había caído bien el mandato. Quizás conocía a la caballera Sonoda de otra ocasión. Entró después de llamar con mano temblorosa, deseando que sus sentimientos por Umi no se mostraran y enfadaran aun más a Honoka.

" _Ha llegado una noticia, mi reina"_

" _¿Qué ha pasado, Kotori?"_ preguntó con una voz totalmente diferente al que había usado para aquel mandato.

" _Malas noticias. La reina Tsubasa Kira quiere... llegar a la guerra"_

" _Ahora no podemos... estamos tan cerca de recoger la siembra..."_

" _Por ello, me he tomado la libertad de mandarle una carta"_ la interrumpió " _Quizás, si hablara con ella de reina a reina y llegan a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas..."_

" _¿Y arriesgarme a perder? No, creo que sea tampoco lo conveniente..."_

" _Honoka"_ la llamó con su nombre para que sonara más serio si se podía " _Es un momento delicado. Tsubasa ya no aguanta más desplantes y está dispuesta a arruinar el mes de la siega solo para que firmes su voluntad. Hay que pactar. Demuestra la reina que eres y responsabilizate de tu reino"_

No podía negar que, cuando eran temas serios, Kotori sabía que palabras lanzar para convencer a Honoka, que accedía un poco enfurruñada. Pero antes de salir de la sala, la reina lanzó tal frase que la había atravesado como una daga.

" _Vamos a encontrar a la traidora de Sonoda...y colgarla"_

" _Como usted desee, mi reina"_ Pudo decir antes de marcharse, aguantando todo el dolor y rabia con cada fibra de su ser.


	8. Chapter 8

No podía quitar la vista de aquella chica de larga trenza enredada con hojas y blanco vestido liviano. Había algo extraño, un magnetismo... no podía encontrar las palabras precisas para describir porque no podía dejar de observar a la que tiempo antes fue la alta sacerdotisa del reino de Otonokizaka. Quizás era cierto lo de bruja y había lanzado un poderoso hechizo. O le llamaba la atención como trataba a aquellas dos extrañas chicas, Kanan y Yoshiko, con sus particularidades.

" _Yohane se ha vuelto a hacer daño"_ casi escuchó la burla inocente de Toujo " _Si me hicieras un poco de caso, Yoshiko, no te harías tanto daño..."_

" _No hace daño, solo mi..."_

" _Ya empezamos"_ sonrió Kanan después de terminar de vendar la pierna " _Deberías cuidarte de las zarzas. ¿Cuando volverá a construirse el santuario?"_

" _...Algún día. Id a buscar algo para la cena con Sonoda y cuidado con que no llegué antes la noche"_

" _Te ha cambiado la cara"_ se animó a decirle cuando ambas se quedaron solas en aquel lugar iluminado por el fuego de la hoguera y algunos recovecos con velas que ellas mismas habían fabricado. Realmente hablaban poco, pues la Alta Toujo solía dar lecciones o charlas animadoras a las dos chicas (algunas, por inercia, los escuchaba), quienes ya deseaban tener un templo de vuelta como en el lugar que procedían. Siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa, comprensiva, como una madre, pero cuando se quedaba sola, siempre cambiaba. Era algo que ella o Sonoda solo veía, pero Umi siempre estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que nunca se fijaba. Aun no sabía porque las tres habían accedido a quedarse. Quizás por seguridad o... simplemente no sabían. " _¿Piensas en tu antiguo templo?"_

" _No se a que te refieres"_ respondió rápida, pero la sonrisa falsa delataba su nerviosismo

" _No se te da bien mentirme"_ le dijo con una sonrisa calmada, que invitaba a la confianza. Nozomi negó con la cabeza, más tranquila. " _Tenme confianza y cuéntame lo que sea"_

" _No, solo eres mi huésped, estas cosas no son de tu competencia"_

" _Pero, Nozomi... Se que es intentar mentir para ayudar más. Aprovecha ahora que estamos solas"_

Ambas se sentaron cerca del fuego. Nozomi no dejaba de mirar las llamas, bastante seria. Respiró profundo varias veces antes de atreverse a cambiar palabras con la soberana Eli. Se notaba por esos gestos primerizos que no se sentía cómoda, pero igualmente espero que liberara esa carga en ella.

" _Tal como siguen las cosas, temo que nunca podamos volver a un templo. Los dioses me piden confianza, que todo se va a resolver, pero..."_

" _Lo haces igualmente porque eres humana y como tal, tienes sentimientos"_

" _Que no debo permitir que lleguen a mi corazón para cumplir mi deber"_

Aquel matiz iba con fuerza y un doble sentido que Eli no supo entender. Se veía con ganas de buscar una excusa por la que marcharse, buscando una excusa barata. Ayase quería que se quedara, conversar con ella le daba una tranquilidad que con otras personas no lo conseguía. Iba a llegar una conclusión a esas dos cuestiones cuando entraron atropelladamente Kanan y Maki, intentando hablar pero por el cansancio de una carrera, simplemente no se podía entender nada. Sonoda y Yohane entraron cargando con una caballera, sin casco y unas marcas desagradables de combate. Ver a Umi con la espada colgando en la cintura ayudaba a atar todos los cabos de una forma que a la sacerdotisa solo le podía desagradar.

Odiaba demasiado las armas, más entre hermanas como podía verse entre esas dos caballeras.

" _Watanabe y yo eramos compañeras hasta..."_

" _Calla"_ la mandó Kanan de una forma antipática " _Alta Toujo, ¿Qué hacemos?"_

" _Es obvio que hay que tratar la herida y me vais a explicar todo. No debisteis traerla, ahora habrá que moverse después de curarla"_

El miedo era evidente entre las aprendizas, y Eli pudo ver el nerviosismo de Toujo, pues era de sobra sabido que la buscaban y, con la chica Watanabe en el suelo de su escondite, la huida era inminente. Las tres extranjeras vieron como Nozomi, con una calma envidiable, movía todos los hilos: desde el uso de lo que parecían hierbas medicinales a las órdenes hacia sus dos aprendizas. Yoshiko o Yohane (aun no entendían completamente su papel o quien era) se veía la más inexperta y temblorosa al ser su primera vez con ese tipo de problemas.

" _Watanabe You"_ dijo al final Umi " _eramos compañeras... que ella estuviera aquí significa que ya saben... una pequeña parte de todo"_ no quiso extenderse en su explicación para no perder la atención de casi todas, pues Toujo seguía inmersa en la herida " _venía a matarme, pero atacó a Yoshiko, seguramente en un error."_

" _Error que espero que desaparezca después de esto"_ Matizó Nozomi para su sorpresa

" _No quería herirla, eramos amigas, por dios, solo debía defender..."_

" _Callad. Cuando ella despierte, espero que nos hayamos marchado lejos"_

" _No podemos dejarla sola"_ dijo Nishikino " _Puedo ayudarla, soy médica y puede decirnos como va el reino después de todo esto. Toujo, no te pedimos que sigas ayudándonos, solo que hablemos con... You"_

" _No se si te has enterado de que el problema real esta en tu soberana y sus sentimientos. Siempre los sentimientos. Tu misma sientes esa presión, ese peso de los sentimientos cuando piensas en Yazawa. No voy a arriesgar a mis dos últimas menores porque queráis salvar a la chica. No. Os recomiendo que, cuando despierte, volver a vuestro hogar"_

Ayase quiso hablar, decirle que no hacía falta tanta rudeza, que confiara en ella y la quisiera de la misma forma que a ella. Pero entonces lo noto, ese algo que cambiaba su animo y su forma de actuar, viendo todo como si fuera una posible agresión. No. Lo sentía por sus sentimientos y la chica del pelo trenzado, pero no iba a fallar. Había hecho una promesa a Minami Kotori de ayudar y ella era la única posibilidad. La necesitaba y a la vez la quería lejos.

Vio impotente como recogían sus cosas para dejarlas solas con una parte de la cena, a pesar de que estuviera anocheciendo, con ese brillo extraño en los ojos. Esos mismos ojos que, solo con ver el de la otra persona podía adivinar toda su vida.

You no se despertó hasta bien llegada la mañana en el día siguiente. Se veía confusa al ver solo a Nishikino Maki tratando sus heridas con extrema precaución.

" _¿donde están Toujo y la traidora de Sonoda?"_

" _Toujo desapareció y Sonoda a ido a por agua con Ayase"_ explicó tranquila " _Yo que tu, no me movería por unos días. Explica porque has venido."_

" _Tengo que matar a Sonoda por traidora."_


	9. Chapter 9

Rin estaba harta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, mandaba mil y una cartas que no eran correspondidas, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos se iban al vacío que tanto odiaba. ¿Donde estaba su señora Ayase? ¿Donde estaba la solución a ese peso de la maldición? Solo veía odio injustificado. Y un arrepentimiento que no podía gritarle a Hanayo Koizumi. Siempre estaba con Hanamaru u ocupada en sus quehaceres del lugar y se hartaba de buscar un momento para las dos. Quería decirle todo, disculparse y comer su arroz. ¿Tan difícil podía ser?

" _¿Kayo-cchin?"_

" _Ahora no, Hoshizora. Tenemos mucho trabajo entre manos. Esta noche llega la corte de Rise"_

" _¡¿Qué?!"_

" _Si.. al parecer, si durante el tiempo que se quedan todo no esta bien, entraremos en guerra"_

Salió corriendo de la estancia para corroborar la información en manos de Minami, quien, llena de pena, tuvo que asentir a aquello. Decidió desoír las responsabilidades que tenía ese día y mandar esa notificación lo antes posible, deseando que llegara a alguien con criterio, ya fuera alguna Ayase o sacerdotisa de su reino. Un reino como Otonokizaka en guerra contra Rise era imaginarse un reino de azúcar contra el agua: imparable, en un día tendrían absolutamente todo ganado y no quería imaginarse las consecuencias. Finalmente, todo caía en manos de la reina Kousaka y esa gran decisión de si bajar sus exigencias y ego o mantenerse hasta el final.

Solo por ese día, dejó a Hanayo y a Nico trabajar tranquilas. Ella no podía colaborar en alguna de esas con su mala mano. Estaría mejor en la distancia, observando como pasaba el gran acontecimiento. Desde esa segura distancia, pudo ver que habían más problemas, como alguna que otra soldado se marchaba en una misión extraña a primera vista. ¿Era tan fácil nombrar a alguien como traidora?

" _Rin, no has ayudado nada"_ le recriminó Nico a la hora de la cena de los sirvientes " _Doy gracias a que Chika se ocupara por completo de la sala de Kousaka, si no, estaríamos muertas"_

" _Estaba...ocupada en las caballerizas"_

" _Mentirosa"_ La acusó Hanayo sin compasión

" _Venga, comamos antes de que enfrié"_

Si bien cenó más rápido que sus compañeras, era para poder ver de cerca como se desenvolvían Minami y Kousaka ante semejante momento. Deseó que ninguna de ellas se fijara en como llegaba a colarse y esconderse en la misma sala, observando todo con suma concentración, anotando cada movimiento y pequeño detalle en su cabeza.

La reina Kousaka Honoka estaba al lado de la mano derecha Minami. A su izquierda se encontraba la reina Tsubasa Kira y a su lado sentadas Erena Toudou y Yuuki Anju. Se notaba una gran tensión, nadie hablaba y cualquier esfuerzo or alguna parte era simplemente apartado.

" _Kosaka, ¿Qué harás para no entrar en la guerra?"_

" _Menos aceptar tus exigencias baratas..."_

Rin aguanto la risa entre las malas ironías que se mandaban entre ellas. Eran momentos serios, pero la forma en la que se hablaban entre las dos, simplemente podía con ella. Aguanto hasta el final, donde, totalmente cansadas, las tres invitadas se marchaban y Minami intentaba en vano tranquilizar a Kousaka. Ambas cabezas no sabían como bajar los humos para no llegar a la guerra. En un mal intento de relajarse, se escaqueó hacia el jardín. Ahí estaba tranquila Hanayo, ajena a cualquier desastre anterior. No tardó en ir a su lado, en busca de esa misma calma

" _¿Qué te pasa, Kayo-cchin?"_

" _Rin... Rezaba por todos"_ titubeó un poco " _En el pasillo vi muy preocupada a Minami..."_

" _Todo saldrá bien. Solo hay que tener fe"_

" _¿Como estas tan segura?"_

" _Porque no creo que Kousaka sea tan ilógica de condenar a su reino"_

" _¡No tomes confianza que aun estoy enfadada contigo"_ dijo de una forma un tanto infantil antes de marcharse a su recamara.

Rin suspiró, por lo menos sabía que con calma podía estar con ella aunque dijera que estaba enfadada y se marchara totalmente indignada.

Solo esperaba que no volviera a dejarla sola de esa forma.


	10. Chapter 10

Honoka Kousaka no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Tan simple como que no quería la guerra y esos tratos comerciales. Buscaba una solución, la vida de ejercito estaba en juego y ya no podía contar con Sonoda Umi para guiarlas, a la par que Watanabe You no estaba (bajo una orden que le había costado horrores dar). No quería usar a Takami Chika al frente del ejercito, pues se había acostumbrado a ser una chica de menor nivel aunque mantuviera ese entusiasmo digno de envidia. Ya no servía más que para defender a sus chicas sirvientas, no a la población de Otonokizaka. Además, el ejercito de Rise era más fuerte que el suyo (según los Ohara mucho mayor). Debía poner todo su empeño en la diplomacia antes de llegar a las armas por fuerza.

Kotori creía en ella. No podía fallarla.

" _No podemos aceptar semejante cosa, Tsubasa"_ buscó palabras simples para ello " _demasiado. ¿Por qué no aceptáis la cantidad que ya cambiamos?"_

" _Porque no es equitativo que nosotros demos más por menos. Además, hace poco pedisteis aun más porque en nada empezáis a recoger las cosechas. Cosechas que, por lo que se, realmente bien no han salido"_

" _Si sabes eso, ¿no sabes que es tener un poco de caridad?"_

" _Vigilo el interes de mi reino, Kousaka, no como otras"_

La tensión era palpable. Una de las consejeras de Tsubasa Kira, Erena, había cogido su antebrazo. No quería humillarla o rebajarla, con su agarre le había recordado que aquello eran negociaciones muy fuertes donde diferentes choques de interés podían dar una guerra. Además, no podía olvidar el gran sacrilegio que aquella reina pudo cometer. Los rumores se habían extendido como la pólvora mientras la reina vivía ajena entre las paredes de piedra intentando usar a la mano como concubina. ¿Dónde quedaba el reino y sus intereses? Tanto ella como Ayase (reina que conocía a la perfección por los muy bien trazados planos de comercio) fueron capaces de sacrificar cosas personales solo por el bien de un reino. ¿Por qué ella no? ¿era tan importante para una sola persona subsistir a costa de otra? Lo veía de egoísta y ciega. No podía con esa actitud, dañaría no solo a su reino, si no a una paz que con más años que todas las presentes juntas.

Tsubasa Kira no era una simple reina y soberana, se creía la imagen de la viva justicia que nadie quería representar. Ese algo que entraba en ella e invadía desde los dedos de los pies a la punta de su corta melena, una ira y rabia inquietantes e inexplicables, la empujaba a querer llegar a la guerra solo para poner la que ella creía verdadera reina de Otonokizaka.

¿Desde cuando tenía ella ese tipo de ideas?

Agradecía que sus compañeras estuvieran ahí.

Pidieron una pausa para tomar el aire que fue concedido por la mano Minami.

Kotori no se lo pensó dos veces antes de llegar al lado de Honoka e intentar animarla y relajarla con palabras premeditadas, teñidas una falsedad inocente solo para aliviar la cargada mente de la señorita Kousaka y que viera la verdadera solución (susurrando en su mente que dejara a Sonoda volver a su lado y que hiciera algo por arreglar Otonokizaka).

Pero la situación volvía a ese mismo punto de inflexión donde cada una de ellas quería dejar patente que a veces tomaba un tinte personal demasiado peligroso, volviendo turbias las respuestas contra la otra. Minami Kotori no tuvo otra que interrumpir, esta vez ofreciendo la pausa en uno de los más hermosos jardines.

En esos jardines, Honoka tenía un comportamiento mucho más diferente, más suave y pudo escuchar, muy seria, cada una de las palabras de la soberana de Rise, intentando identificar los fallos. Kotori estaba en la distancia, con la mano de Tsuabasa, Anju, y la consejera Erena, quieres si soltaban una lista de posibilidades que podían compaginarse con sus propias ideas (aquellas que Honoka no estaba muy dispuesta a escuchar). Eran las soluciones que las soberanas, movidas por una fuerza extraña, no querían escuchar.

Y pudo ver algo que le gusto entre ellas dos cuando estaban aun más lejos de lo que se debería. Una sonrisa de Kousaka que hacía tiempo no salía, infantil, lleno de esperanza...

Una que quizás, sin mala intención alguna, Toujo borró sin contemplación.

A la hora de la cena, todas se reunieron en la zona del comedor, con una tranquilidad un tanto extraña para las dos residentes de Otonokizaka. Una paz que, antes de la gran maldición, no habían siquiera rozado con la punta de los dedos. Esa sensación de calma que casi hasta le daba miedo a Kousaka.

Miedo, desconcierto y una grandisima inseguridad que hacían de puerta a otros sentimientos un tanto negativos que podrían dañar esa buena cuerda que había rescatado de ella.

" _Señora Kousaka, mi señora"_ entró corriendo y se inclinó la soberana del reino " _Watanabe You ha vuelto con Sonoda Umi y... la antigua médica Nishikino Maki"_

* * *

 _Iepale a todos!_

 _Esta nota es para decir que ya queda poco para terminar este largo fanfic, pues lo quiero terminar antes de que sea septiembre. Con ella solo tengo planeado otro largo de Love Live y una serie de one shots diferentes de NozoEli, Rinpana, NicoMaki... lo basico, vaya_

 _De la misma forma que un spam gratuito de 14 one-shot (sin fecha, pero en Agosto fijo) de ships de Aquors, y ya en cada una de ella diré que será la última vez que escriba sobre las nuevas chicas de LL!Sunshine_


	11. Chapter 11

Los gritos cesaron en la sala del trono. Una guerra de palabras en las que Sonoda Umi decidió sacar toda esa rabia que tenía por dentro y llamarla directamente "mala reina", logrando un lugar especial en el calabozo, para odio de Minami. Las visitantes no estuvieron presentes y se les pidió que tomaran descanso en sus aposentos para que no escucharan el gran problema y usarlo a su favor en contra de todos aquellos intentos de no llegar a las armas, pero estaba claro que, con aquellos gritos, no se había logrado el objetivo. La misma Watanabe You había escoltado a la antigua soldado más eficiente a uno lúgubre calabozo. Y todo aquello lo vio Nishikino Maki con los brazos cruzados, sin mediar palabra, estudiando con la mirada cada uno de los pasos que se daban.

" _Ya es de noche, mejor te arreglamos una habitación y mañana te marchas, Nishikino. Aun que estaría bien que volvieras a ser una de las mejores médicas de Otonokizaka"_ Le dijo Kotori con una de sus tantas sonrisas de cortesía. Maki hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Todo aquello había dolido a la reina. No le gustaba actuar así, tenía su corazón y conciencia, pero le daba tanta rabia que la desautorizara solo porque estaba en frente su querida Kotori... No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de estar en ropa para descansar y con el pelo totalmente suelto, marchó a dar un paseo en solitario. Necesitaba pensar, reflexionar, ver como dar por terminado todo y no ser el eslabón débil de la cadena de la dinastía Kousaka. Aun se acordaba como antes, con los Minami, todo tenía un color más blanco puro, inocente, perfecto y floreciente como un lazo verde. Y ella sentía que lo estaba volviendo trizas. Sus ojos se abrían solamente cuando recordaba que ella estaba a su lado, diciendo cada pauta como si fuera sencillo, como una fuerte costura de nuevo vestido. El problema estaba en ella, era consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía derecho a querer a Kotori en una nación tranquila, aunque no fuera floreciente y perfecta como en días de antaño, con algo grabado en la piedra de la historia de Otonokizaka.

" _Tampoco puedes dormir"_ aquella frase era de Tsubasa Kira sentada en la hierba, admirando el cielo nocturno y ese plano estrellado capaz de invitar a un momento de paz ajeno a la demás gente. Honoka no lo dudo y se sentó junto a ella. " _¿Las cosas están tan difíciles?"_

" _Lo puedo manejar"_ dijo con un sonrojo de vergüenza, captando que si habían escuchado los gritos

Tsubasa esbozó una sonrisa burlona " _No puedes mentir. De la misma forma que no sabes como evitar la guerra"_

" _Tiene que haber un camino diplomático"_ insistió ella, totalmente decidida " _Lo que sea"_

Tsubasa se rio pero no logró que, con aquella risa un tanto cruel, debilitara la firmeza " _¿Qué se puede esperar de una reina que no hace sacrificios por su reino?"_ Aquella pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida " _Todo reino ya sabe que fuiste capaz de hacer por una mujer... un acto egoísta en contra de todo principio real: tu estás al servicio del pueblo, no al revés y si tienes que sacrificar lo que más amas, no dudes y hazlo"_

" _¿Qué tiene de malo que haya llegado a esos extremos? ¿No hay derecho a ser feliz?"_

" _¿A costa de los demás?"_ Atacó con otra pregunta fuerte. " _A veces, la felicidad de otros puede ser nuestra propia felicidad. En nuestro cargo, no podemos anteponer lo nuestro porque afectamos a terceros. ¿No te preguntas por qué Otonokizaka ha dejado de ser floreciente y resplandeciente? Los dioses ya no jugaran a tu favor si no cambias"_

" _Los dioses son crueles por no dejarme estar con Kotori"_

" _Porque quizás no es el otro extremo"_

Ella se levantó y marchó, un poco cansada no solo de por ser tan tarde, también por la conversación. Intentar razonar con una cabeza dura, era demasiado fuerte. Tsubasa lo sabía muy bien. En un hueco de su corazón escondía un secreto, otro amor fracasado, pero sabía que por un sacrificio se le daría otra moneda igual. Confiaba en las palabras de su sacerdotisa, confiaba en si misma y en que su reino seguiría prospero solo si se mantenía en la palabra. Pero todo aquello estaba confinado y solo le mostraba un trozo "humano" a la reina Kousaka, que se había quedado descolocada. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para ver que sus palabras habían logrado lo que gente en meses no.

Honoka no se lo pensó dos veces y bajó corriendo hacia los calabozos. No necesitaba cuidado alguno, las guardias no prestaron atención, pues solo podía ser para ver a Sonoda. Pero al bajar y no ver ningún guardia, solo la puerta entreabierta, indicaba que alguien había entrado. Miró del pequeño hueco de la puerta para ver, con el corazón completamente destrozado, como Kotori lloraba por las crueles palabras de Umi.

" _Honoka no es mala, ella te perdonará si te doblas, Umi. ¡Por favor!"_

" _En vez de compadecerte de la futura muerta, deberías ir a donde ella. Tendrías un futuro mejor que a mi lado, una persona que no te quiere"_

" _mientes"_

Aun estando en la distancia, ella sabía que mentía. No la miraba a los ojos porque sabía que eso la haría flaquear. Se estaba sacrificando tal y como Tsubasa le había dicho. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar esos sentimientos de culpa y remordimientos por separar drásticamente una pareja que tenía lo más importante para sobrevivir: amor. Quizás, una asignatura que había dejado demasiado pendiente.

Al ver como Kotori corría desolada, se escondió y no tardó en entrar.

" _Es un placer tener en frente mio a la reina Kousaka. ¿Qué desea, mi lady?"_ dijo con una cordialidad demasiado falsa. Se notaba el desprecio que no podía culpar, pues ella misma se lo había buscado.

" _¿Por qué tienes el amor de Kotori?"_ preguntó de forma directa, sin titubear ni alzando demasiado la voz " _¿Qué vio en ti?"_

" _No se"_ se encogió de hombros " _nunca se lo he preguntado. Es más, antes yo creía que ella estaba enamorada de ti. Más cuando eramos aun más jóvenes y podíamos estar las tres sin preocuparnos de las normas, como tres chicas más de Otonokizaka. Felices días en la ignoracia"_ sonrió con nostalgia, aflorando unos recuerdos que creía bien enterrados en la memoria " _Pero ella tiene el mio porque... es inexplicable, pero lo tiene"_

A pesar de no saber describirlo, podía imaginárselo claramente " _por eso la mientes, te estas sacrificando pensado que sera un bien mayor para ella"_

" _Quizás en un futuro nos reencarnemos y podamos estar juntas, pero soy caballera y ella, teniendo una posición tan alta... merece algo mejor que preocuparse cada vez que puede que muera. Como ahora"_

" _Sabes que no te voy a ejecutar"_

" _La ley esta para cumplirse. He faltado a la reina, tienes que ejecutarme. Pero, prométeme una cosa. Que Kotori va a estar bien"_

Honoka se quedó muda y salió de la sala. Umi estaba dispuesta a morir por faltar a unas leyes hechas por la gente anterior. Estaba dispuesta a morir por Kotori a pesar de poder tener una puerta que Kousaka podía ofrecerle. Ella era una caballera y era verdad que no podían tener familia o una vida minimamente tranquila. Ya había usado su poder para hacer su santa voluntad. ¿podría repetirlo solo para que ellas dos esten juntas aunque significase que no podría estar más con Kotori? ¿Estaba realmente Kotori con ella porque la quería?

Con un montón de dudas, se acostó, pero no pudo dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

" _Señorita Nishikino, ¿se acuerda de mi?"_

La pregunta de Rin la tomó un poco por sorpresa al ser tan tarde. No esperaba tener que saludarla, se la imaginaba en la distancia, realizando aquella tarea que le había encomendado. Igualmente, apreciaba que fuera ella y no Nico quien entrase en su habitación temporal. En nada volvería al reino de Ayase y no quería volver a enfrentarse al rostro enfadado y decepcionado de la mayor Yazawa.

" _¿Habéis tenido éxito?"_

" _Han pasado unas cosas tan extrañas que no se si sí o no, Hoshizora"_ fue directa con aquellas palabras. Realmente no sabía, si, habían encontrado a Toujo, pero realmente no había servido para nada y la reina Eli había seguido en su busca después de la intromisión de Watanabe para matar a Sonoda en un arranque de la reina Kousaka.

" _Porque aquí se están jugando la paz dos mujeres muy tercas"_ aquel comentario sincero y libre de tapujos podía sonar hasta cruel, pero era una verdad dolorosa y capaz de matar a seres inocentes con la paz que tanto había costado conseguir.

" _Vale... ¿Y cual es nuestro papel ahora?"_

" _Ya puedes volver a tu vida tranquila en el reino de la señorita Ayase... ahí estarás más segura"_

Aunque fueran palabras reales, no podía dejar de sentirse mal. No sabía exactamente si era por Nico, si era por la posible guerra o ver que sus esfuerzos no habían servido para nada. La tierra que la había visto crecer estaba en peligro por amor, ella no sabía siquiera que sentía con quien y si, sus esfuerzos con Nozomi Toujo, la gran bruja, no había servido para nada. Una gran depresión llegó a ella, como una tormenta encima de su cabeza. Antes creía tener la verdad y razón absoluta yéndose a cumplir un deseo en el reino de la señorita Ayase, dedicarse a la música, pero el destino se cruzó una vez más y se encontraba ejerciendo de médico con Watanabe por las armas.

Simplemente no podía dormir por creerse una imbécil soñadora.

Tenían razón en algo todos los extranjeros que se cruzaban por Otonokizaka: los sueños se destrozaban con martillos de realidad.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana el hermoso bosque que se extendía por la llanura después de terminar con el breve reino. Casas, calles llenas de hormigas temerosas del futuro que les iba a dar la reina Kousaka si no llegaba a un pacto, gente que tenía una vida o había ayudado des interesadamente... y luego el bosque. El bosque parecía un mundo aparte. Solo las interrumpía las calzadas que llegaron a hacer antecesores para unir ciudades. El bosque se veía tranquilo, lleno de misterios casi mágicos donde lo inesperado era esperado. Donde había conocido a tres chicas que nunca podrían encajar en una civilización normal por ese toque místico. Amaba la tranquilidad y la forma primitiva del bosque a pesar de todo. No tardó en buscar el lugar donde una vez estuvo el templo. De él solo quedaban cimientos caídos. El origen de todos los problemas había quedado en cenizas perdidas. Todo aquello, todo Otonokizaka la hacía verse realmente pequeña. Ella solo era médica y sabía que era lo mejor para las personas, pero nada más. El resto seguía ahí, poniendo piedras para el futuro.

Ella no tenía nada, y su simple "esencia" (por ponere un nombre a todo ese algo) se reducía a nada y a un vacio a la hora de morir. Porque la idea de morir sola la martilleaba sin razón alguna.

" _¿No puedes dormir?"_ la pregunta llegaba desde la puerta. No se giro, no lo necesitaba, sabía que era Nico.

" _Cierra la puerta, hace corriente"_ le dijo. Ella lo cerró detrás de ella y se puso a su lado. A pesar de no saber que rondaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja,se puso a su lado y miró el lindo paisaje. Un momento de silencio nada incómodo que invitaba a la reflexión. " _Me pregunto porque el bosque parece un paraíso comparado con Otonokizaka. Aquí se ven los rastros de antecesores... no somos nada"_

" _No pienses eso. Ellos, los olvidados y nosotros somos algo para alguien. Tenemos lo más importante: amor"_

" _Dilo por ti. Tu familia sigue viva, tienes trabajo en el mismo castillo... Ni siquiera he cumplido mis sueños por querer ser reflejo de algo que no me llena como persona"_

" _...¿Cómo te ha ido en el extranjero?"_ preguntó de repente

" _Bien. No se. Eso creí"_

Repentinamente, ella la abrazó, enterrando se rostro en el cuerpo de la Nishikino para que no viera su horrible sonrojo _"No me dejes sola"_

Y ella no supo que contestar. Simplemente dejó que el silenció y ese abrazó hablasen por ella. Y por un momento, todo lo que había pensado, se había olvidado.

Eso no quitaba que, al día siguiente, debiera marcharse.

" _Ven conmigo, Nico"_


	13. Chapter 13

Recien estaba amaneciendo cuando las puertas del castillo de Otonokizaka se abrieron de par en par. Honoka había reflexionado durante toda la noche del tema y si, llegó a una conclusión directa: torcer el brazo. Su reino no tenía mucho, y si entraba en la guerra, lo perderían absolutamente todo. Bajó para despedir a Nishikino, quien se marchaba de vuelta a su nuevo hogar totalmente sola, huyendo del reino de Otonokizaka con la cara bajada. Lo achacó a que sería difícil ver como su hogar iba a ser destruido sin posibilidad de por hacer nada. Con la reina de Rise, fueron a desayunar. Fue un momento totalmente tensó, un silencio en calma antes de la gran tormenta. También era su último día. Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para resolver antes del conflicto. Tsubasa era clara: guerra o guerra si para cuando cruzase esa puerta no había un pacto favorecedor. Minami también estaba en guardia, pero no solo por ese gran momento tenso a las puertas de un conflicto bélico: el cumplimiento de la ley. Sonoda sabía que había faltado y ya habían preparado el lugar de ejecución. Ella ya no tenía salvación, a diferencia de todo el reino. Ver a lo que ella creía que era su amor la iba a destrozar completamente. Siendo la reina, podría exculparla, pero sabía que dañaría su honor y se suicidaría, porque para un caballero, ese honor lo era todo. Y Kotori tendría que aceptar cada destino, igual que el suyo propio como la mano de la reina.

Decidió llevarla a los mismos jardines, e intentar llevar un tono tranquilo.

" _¿Miedo o decisión?"_ Preguntó Tsubasa Kira

" _Decisión. Tu sabes perfectamente que mi reino no puede entrar en un conflicto armado. Moriría demasiada gente porque a penas tenemos ejercito y un comercio que pronto va a empezar una de sus mejores etapas"_

" _Con una reina un poco negligente"_ Matizó con acidez solo para molestarla

" _Sabes que lo que pides es casi el doble de lo que comercializamos. Es demasiado"_

" _Sabes que nosotros estamos más limitados por el bosque que vosotros. Lo necesitamos"_

" _¡Disculpe, mi señora!"_ entró a trompicones Hoshizora " _La señora Ayase ha llegado y quiere hablar con ustedes tres"_

Las dos líderes se miraron por un momento. No sabían exactamente que hacía ahí Ayase, pero por lo menos iba a escucharla. Ella no se veía como la soberana que era, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa de hombre, pero se veía igual de decidida, con cara seria y un tema entre manos. Hoshizora miró por un instante y supo que en más de una ocasión se había encontrado con la bruja Toujo. Quizás toda su misión no había sido de gran fracaso.

" _¿Qué despropósito es este? Ayase, tu sabes tan bien como yo que esto es meter las narices donde no te llaman. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que tu reino esta lejos del mio y que, si quiero que los recursos lleguen antes, tienen que pasar por el maldito reino de Otonokizaka"_

" _Pues prestaré mi apoyo militar a favor de Otonokizaka"_ su gesto solidario no lo notaba natural. Honoka podía ver que algo había influido en sus decisiones. Y las tres sabían que estaba condenando a su reino porque tampoco estaba tan militarizado como Rise. Quizás era una técnica de presión o querer sacar algo de todo aquello. Algo que Honoka desconocía al completo.

" _¿Condenarías tu reino por este lugar? Tu estás loca, Eli. Mis tratos contigo están en perfecto lugar, solo falla Otonokizaka. Además, tu ya tienes unos buenos acuerdos con este lugar. "_

Todo había cogido un tinte casi de reyerta, un cambio de datos de los que, a pesar de ser soberana, Honoka no sabía. Se sintió mal por Eli, estaba siendo mejor soberana que ella. Debía aprender mucho, pues su reino estaba al borde de la guerra por su culpa. Ese sentimiento invadió su corazón tan rápido y de la misma forma se disipó al escuchar la extraña solución de Ayase.

" _Si hubiera una unión entre dos soberanos, beneficia a ambas partes, ¿no crees?"_

Al escuchar esa solución, la joven Tsubasa pidió un tiempo para tomar el aire sola. Solo entonces, Honoka preguntó algo que la estaba golpeando.

" _¿Por qué me ayudas?"_

" _He hablado con Toujo Nozomi. Solo tienes que hacer un acto de amor verdadero, ¿no?"_ Kousaka asintió, un poco cabizbaja. Aun se sentía culpable de aquello por no decir que le sorprendía que hubiera hablado con la sacerdotisa. " _Pues toda mi ayuda, da igual el precio, a cambio de que reconstruyas el templo que ella y sus nuevas chicas necesitan"_

Desde la distancia, Hoshizora miró y aprobó la conducta de su señora. Quizás, por fin llegaban las buenas noticas y los buenos caminos. Podría buscar otro trabajo menos peligroso... Dejó de soñar y volvió a su papel, junto a las chicas. El panorama era un tanto desolador, donde su querida Hanayo consolaba a Nico.

" _Es algo muy personal"_ insistía ella a pesar de verse muy necesitada de cariño " _Pero... me han propuesto irme y lo he rechazado por mi familia"_

No necesitó más pistas para ver el origen del problema. Demasiadas coincidencias.

" _Quizás es hora de que seas un poco egoista"_ dijo Rin " _Y tu también Hanayo"_ La incluyó pareciendo ser mera coincidencia " _Hay chicas de sobra, y conozco un reino donde podemos trabajar de otra cosa y no hay amenaza de guerra. Empezar de cero. ¿No sería fantastico irse a otro reino así?"_

Si bien ambas negaron por esa extraña afinidad o ganas de ser leal a la señorita Kousaka y sus familias, deseaba tener la fuerza suficiente para obligarlas. Sobre todo a Hanayo. Porque, con la ida de Ayase y lo que pudiera pasar, ella también se marcharía y la sola idea de apartarse de Kayo-cchin no le gustaba, pero ella no pertenecía a Otonokizaka.


	14. Chapter 14

Eli no dejó de remover la cucharilla de su taza de humeante e herviente té de frutos del bosque con la mente bien lejos de ahí. Solo tenía en mente a la "bruja" Toujo. La había hechizado al completo. Su actitud hacia ella, esa verdad suya guardada celosamente en el fondo de su corazón... se la imaginaba con ese hermoso pelo enredado entre flores y un vestido de la corte sentada y sonriente, dando buenos consejos para el reino.

Debía ser realista: nunca pasaría eso. Tan simple como que ella era una sacerdotisa y solo pensaba en el bien espiritual de todo el mundo. Sabía el rol que tenía en todo ese mundo. Y solo por verla sonreír, la iba a ayudar en lo que fuera. Si no, ¿para qué iba a estar en el bando de semejante reina como Kousaka? Alguien que sa había llevarse por sus muy fuertes sentimientos hacia la mano Minami, a quien la desolación de la maldición golpeaba con la futura ejecución de Sonoda Umi, una caballera a la que le debía mucho más de lo que podía admitir. Si fuera por ella, también le pedía su liberación para que trabajara para ella, con Minami si hacía falta. Pero era una esplendida caballera, que sabía llevar a rajatabla su código moral como se debía. Ellas pertenecían a Otonokizaka y solo los dioses sabrían como llevar ese lugar tan perdido.

Ayase no prestó atención a los últimos puntos que se estaban pactando para no llegar a la guerra. Un asunto turbio al que, gracias a los dioses, su reino no entraba. Aquello eran unas buenas noticias casi celestiales. Solo esperaba que, de aquello, Kousaka no pensas que siempre iba a tener su ayuda. Solo le pedía las paces con las sacerdotisas y ellas pudieran ejercer con cariño y voluntad casi divinas, aunque fuera no poder tener a Toujo tanto como quisiera.

" _Y con esto, todo está hecho"_ Sonrió Tsubasa Kira. " _Tendrás que venir a mi reino para oficializarlo"_

" _Claro"_ contestó con un sonrojo

La opción viable de una unión por medio de matrimonio era algo que, aunque pareciera loco, era perfecto para no llegar a las armas. No entendía (quizás es que en aquellos días a Tsubasa le terminó por gustar de otra forma Honoka y viceversa u otra cosa) el cambio de actitud, pero era positivo. Todo aquello, era positivo. No habría muerte y destrucción. Y algo le decía que iba a salir bien. Muy al contrario de lo que sintió cuando llegó y Minami estaba algo desesperada. Si todo iba a mejor, igual que la comunidad, ella se sentía igual de contenta. Y tal como se veían ambas, las cosas parecían que iban a ir por buen camino.

" _Sabes que quedas invitada, Ayase"_

" _Tendré que buscar un buen regalo"_ sonrió la rubia. Por lo menos una persona iba a tener un final feliz.

Al poco, el castillo de Otonokizaka se quedó sin visitantes. Nadie pudo explicar a donde se había ido Hoshizora, pero fue como si a nadie le importara. Ayase no podía negar que se sentía un poco sola, algo apartada y necesitada de ese mismo cariño. Intentaba convencerse de que hacer lo correcto siempre era el camino que llevaba a la paz. Reprimir un deseo, un anhelo era muy difícil, y la volvía una reina débil. Ya se veía relegando sus responsabilidades a su hermana por no saber llevar su vida.

" _Quizás piensas demasiado, Elicchi"_

" _¿Cuándo...?"_

" _Rin"_ sonrió ella. La pelinaranja a veces dejaba pasar a gente sin ton ni son, pero en ese momento se lo agradecía de una forma que no se lo podía imaginar. " _Sabía que necesitabas un poco de... guía espiritual"_

No podía evitar recordar los días que se perdió en el bosque, cuando se encontraron. Yohane (o Yoshiko, no lo tenía claro) estaba como loca, como si viera algo o estuviera poseída. Kanan la ayudaba a mantenerla a raya. Esa extraña conexión... Puro magnetismo tenía esa mujer con ella. Largas y fructuosas conversaciones con un final muy esperado, pero no tenía miedo, le daba igual, confiaba en ella y ese don espiritual que tenía. Aquello impulsó a Eli a pedir a Honoka que hiciera actos desinteresados y con gran cariño.

" _¿Qué tal en el nuevo templo?"_ no pudo evitar preguntar

" _Aun necesita más arreglos por la boda espiritual pero he visto...algo hermoso. Sonoda no ha sido ejecutada"_

" _Pues se suicidaría..."_

" _No"_ no necesitaba decir más. Minami estaba con ella. Todo el mundo estaba teniendo ese final feliz que ella no alcanzaba " _No creas... aun hay gente sin final feliz. Como tu. Pero te tienes que mantener aquí. Soy sacerdotisa, no podríamos estar juntas aunque quisiera y este lugar tiene tanto futuro por delante con una buena soberana como tu... Elicchi."_ Ese misterio, esos enigmas que ella escondía... ¿No podía revelar alguno? La respuesta parecía no.

Se abrazó a ella. No soltó ninguna lagrima, aunque tuviera ganas. Simplemente estaba ahí, deseando que ese contacto nunca terminara.

" _No me dejes sin amor, Nozomi"_

" _Bueno... estas historias son de desamor... Tsubasa y Honoka no estarán juntas para siempre porque se necesitan descendientes. Igual que un día en guerra o por bandidos morirá Sonoda. O Nishikino y la negativa de Nico de abandonar su familia... Hasta tu Hoshizora tiene un desenlace nefasto. No, esta vida no fue echa para disfrutar con otra mujer, Elicchi. Tienes que buscar un marido y dar otra pequeña Ayase al trono"_

" _Que buenas noticias..."_ dijo con ironía sin apartarse de ella. Era lo único bueno de todo aquello y ver que ella ya sabía que todo lo bueno acababa, esa era la única consolación.

Nozomi se apartó un poco para darle el primer beso. Un breve contacto de labios suficiente para hacer que roce el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Suficiente para hacer querer que Ayase fuera infiel a todo lo establecido y llevarse a la Alta Toujo a lo profundo del bosque o donde fuera para ser las dos simples pero felices. Simplemente Eli y Nozomi.

" _Tranquila... habrá otro momento en el tiempo para nosotras. No nos acordaremos de todo esto y simplemente seremos Eli y Nozomi. Totalmente felices. ¿Crees en mi?"_

" _Siempre"_ dijo totalmente convencida. Solo deseaba que esa premonición o lo que fuera se hiciera realidad lo antes posible.


	15. Chapter 15

Por fin había llegado el día. La gran boda anunciada. No había tanta gente como se esperaba, y era normal, pues algunos gobernantes de otros reinos veían una unión negativa ahí. A ambas reinas les dio igual, solo querían hacerlo pues habían encontrado entre ellas dos un amor latente, real, y Honoka estaba convencida de, que con esa acción, lograría borrar la maldición pues en ningún momento le había confirmado Nozomi de que se hubiera borrado.

 _"¿Qué le pasa, Alta Toujo?"_ preguntó un poco temerosa Kanan

" _Nadie quiere ver más allá de este árbol, pequeña"_ a la pequeña aprendiz todavía se le hacía complicado comprender las palabras de Nozomi y aquel semblante tan serio, viendo a la gente, solo le daban malos presagios.

Matsuura y Yoshiko no entendían lo que ella veía. Como Maki y Nico no resolvían su situación por la necesitad de Nico de estar con su familia, Hanayo seguía herida al ver como Rin había mentido, Sonoda decepcionada de si misma por no haber cumplido su código y Eli, viéndola con esos mismos ojos que la derretía. Ella, por mucho que aseguraba que en otro momento de la historia se reencontrarían y podrían amarse, tenía ese anhelo por tenerla entre sus brazos. Y sabía que era mutuo. No sabía como ella misma, la Alta Toujo, reprimía las ganas de seguir sirviendo enteramente a los dioses únicamente para servir a Eli. Confiaba en las promesas divinas si hacía su cometido, por lo que estaría ahí, sirviendo y desoyendo todos sus deseos. Todo aquel panorama era desolador, pues la única campante que seguía sus latidos era Kousaka, quien si había encontrado el amor verdadero.

Deseaba que sus predicciones fueran inciertas.

Oficializar una boda después de tanto tiempo era complicado. Para sus dos aprendizas, era muy difícil seguir el ritmo, pero seguían ahí, ayudando en lo que debían hacerlo. Fue un momento solemne pero del que Toujo quería parar pues ver tanto dolor por amor era desolador. A los dioses tampoco les gustaba lo que veían.

Malas señales.

Después de la ceremonia, llegaba la comida. Al ver que sobraban platos, Honoka invito a las tres sacerdotisas. Era extraño ver varios lugares vacíos, varios reinos sin querer presentarse. El momento de la comida fue bastante agradable a pesar de la tensión existente.

Justo ahí empezó la caída.

Una a una, en el postre con la tarta. Primero las reinas. Luego las sirvientas. La mano, sacerdotisas...

Nadie quedó en pie.

Desde una esquina, la señora Minami veía, con una extraña sonrisa perversa como entraban otros soldados. Sus soldados. Rise y Otonokizaka eran suyos una vez más. De una traición, nacía otro reino sin respaldo religioso o fragmentos anteriores.

* * *

 _"Nozomi-chan, despierta"  
_

 _"No me hagas esto, Nozomi"_

 _"Despierta, Nozomi, esto no tiene gracia"_

 _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_

 _"Llamaré a una ambulancia"_

 _"Cumple nuestra voluntad, Nozomi"_


	16. Chapter 16

" _Tranquilas, chicas, solo ha tenido un colapso. Quizás ni sabía que estaba pasándose con el ejercicio por su independencia, pero mañana ya tendrá el alta. Aquí las enfermeras se ocuparán de ella, así que iros a descansar. Al estar como independizada y ver que no es nada grave, no hace falta hablar con sus padres"_

Nozomi escuchó todo aquello a través de la puerta. No. Ella sabía que no se había excedido, se controlaba muy bien para no amanecer con agujetas o síndrome de cuerpo de cartón (despertar totalmente tiesa y ni moverse de la cama) , era algo espiritual y las máquinas del lugar no servían para detectar aquellos problemas. A veces, hasta las propias chicas creían que era un cuento chino, pero realmente no era eso. Había algo. Llevaba semanas soñando (hasta perdiéndose cuando estaba despierta) cosas muy extrañas: templos quemados, caballeros y reinas, castillos malditos y traiciones baratas. Nueve chicas que no conocía de nada sentadas en la mesa de una boda. Sangre. Horror. Amor no correspondido o trágico. Intentó despejar cada idea que llegaba, cada pregunta, y medito en el significado. Tuvo toda la noche y, sin embargo, voces se repetían en su cabeza, deseando que hicieran su voluntad. Ella intentaba preguntarse que voluntad antes de intentar dormir, pero solo conseguía repetir una y otra vez que hicieran su voluntad.

" _¿Estas bien, Nozomi?"_ preguntó Eli nada más llegar después de las clases. Ella asintió, a pesar de que sus ojeras dijeran lo contrario. Además, Eli ya había desarrollado un detector de mentiras especial solo para ella, pues se comprendían y complementaban hasta un punto donde era difuso distinguir amor y amistad. Solo amistad. " _La verdad, bruja"_

 _"Solo sigo un poco cansada, pero ya me recuperaré en casa. Vigila que las chicas no se preocupen demasiado, se cuidar de mi misma"_

 _"Mentirosa"_

 _"Gracias por ayudarme con los papeles, no quería molestar a mis padres"_

Para Eli, el detalle de dejar que sus padres siguieran sin ella lo tomaba demasiado bruto. Ella aun era joven y seguro que deseaba abrazar a sus padres como ella hacía con su hermana Alisa, abuela, y otros tantos familiares. Estaba segura de que envidiaba la familia de Honoka, pero si ella no lo confirmaba, era como una pieza fantasma en el gran rompecabezas de Nozomi Tojo. La ayudó hasta su vacia casa. Eli avisó de que ellas estarían, muy seguramente, entrenando o haciendo duces para ella a pesar de la dieta especial que le había dado el doctor.

" _¿Qué te pasa, Nozomi? ¿Mala predicción?"_

 _"Solo estoy agotada, Elicchi."_ dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Eli tuvo que satisfacerse con esa respuesta le gustase o no.

" _Hoy tengo que ayudar a Alisa, ¿Podrás vivir sin mi?"_ Nozomi asintió " _Cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, me llamas"_

Eli se marchó preocupada, y Nozomi se tiró a su cama. Sin duda alguna, la había echado de menos. Buscó con la mirada la foto que tenía junto a sus compañeras. A su lado, siempre dejaba una baraja lista para adivinar las preguntas que tanto acongojaban a su mente. Nada más coger la baraja, algo hizo que la dejara en su sitio. No sabía explicar con palabras, pero era un sentimiento que le impedía intentar adivinar que pasaba. Para ayudar a evitar coger la baraja, el timbre sonó de repente. Apoyandose en la pared para llegar, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de que fuera Honoka. Estaba sola y con una caja de manjuu frito de su tienda. Sonrió y la dejó pasar. Honoka la ayudo a ir a sentarse y ella preparó el té.

" _Honoka, estoy bien, tranquila. Puedo recibirte"_

 _"Pues no lo parecía al abrirme la puerta"_

Ella sonrió y se dejó agasajar. Entre lineas, pudo leer que ella quería algo, pero no dejó que el tema entrara hasta que estuvieran merendando ambas. Honoka se notaba intranquila.

" _Sueltalo... ¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"Estoy enamorada, Nozomi. Y necesito ayuda. Ya que tu eres la que mejor me puede ayudar"_

 _"¿Y quien ha enamorado a nuestra hermosa lider?"_

 _"Kotori"_

Abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. Realmente no se espereaba eso. Ella solía ser tan buena gente con todo el mundo, que se sorprendió con aquello.

" _¿Segura? Mira que quizás estás confundida y..."_

 _"Segura"_ dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Para Nozomi, ese brillo no era Amor. Era determinación a algo que admiraba. Podía leerlo, al ser tan transparente, podía leer a Honoka como si fuera un libro de biblioteca. " _Dime que tienes un amuleto..."_

 _"Sabes que no. Además, ya sabes que no es bueno pedir ayuda a los dioses para amor"_

 _"Entiendo... creo. No se. Es un poco confuso."_

 _"¿Qué tal si pasamos el resto del tiempo como siempre?"_

 _"Ahora cojo el teléfono para llamar a las otras"_


	17. Chapter 17

A Eli no le cayó nada bien que Honoka llamara a todas las chicas para hacer una pijamada en la casa de Nozomi. Ella quería que descansara y se recuperara. Aunque grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Nozomi seguía todo el movimiento sin empeorarse o nada por el estilo. Admiraba la fuerza (más bien terquedad) de su amiga. Entre dulces y cosas varias pasaron parte de la noche. Solo al despertar entre las primeras, se dio cuenta de que no había sido idea de Kousaka. Nozomi ya estaba despierta y Umi tomando un té que la pelimorada había preparado, seguramente.

" _Maki ha salido a coger más cosas para el desayuno"_ Dijo Umi al ver la cara seria de la Ayase

" _No me ha parecido bien..."_ no pudo seguir con la frase, pues vio en la cara de ambas que aquello fue muy notable.

" _Tranquila, Elicchi, se cuidarme"_ Le dijo con una de sus sonrisas Tojo. Pero leía entre las líneas de Nozomi, la conocía, la quería, y sabía que le ocultaba algo. " _Y más con amigas tan buenas"_

Maki golpeo el timbre y Eli misma fue a recibirla. Por su cara (y ese tanto que sabía gracias a que sus padres fueran médicos) sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo con Ayase y que Nozomi necesitaba descansar, pero sus palabras se perdían en el mismo viento. Nozomi tenía una habilidad especial de esquivar aquello que no le gustaba con pura elegancia. Las demás chicas fueron despertando progresivamente, al mismo tiempo que las demás terminaban un desayuno amplio con arroz y un poco de más de lo que tuviera la despensa de Tojo. Después de hacer turnos en la ducha y desayuna juntas, recogieron y limpiaron antes de empezar el entrenamiento habitual (muy a regañadientes de la sobre preocupada Ayase) en un parque cercano. La pausa para comer fue en la casa de Honoka, aprovechando los dulces que su familia había hecho. Llegado el anochecer, se depidieron.

" _Deberías ir con la familia, Elicchi"_ insistía Nozomi al ver que Eli estaba dispuesta a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa y mucho más " _¿No serás capaz de acompañarme hasta la cama?"_

 _"Si es necesario, si. Lo de ayer fue tu idea, seguro"_

 _"Tranquila, Elicchi"_

 _"No quiero que te vuelva a pasar, cabezota"_

Nozomi se vio tentada a decirle la verdad, de decirle de aquella perturvación espiritual que tanto la debilitaba, pero quizás no la creía o pensaría que era una excusa barata. No. Sería su pequeño secreto y le daba igual que perdiera la confianza de Eli por ese "pequeño detalle". Se marchó de mala gana, recordandole que no estaba sola, aunque siempre se olvidara. Nada más cambiarse, se lanzó a por sus cartas del tarot. Necesitaba respuestas de inmediato.

Pero las cartas no decían nada.

" _Porque no tienen que decirte nada, Tojo"_ Una voz conocida había dicho esa frase detrás de ella. Pero al girarse, no había nadie. Debía concentrarse, tanta perturbación estaba nublando sus sentidos. " _Mira con otros ojos"_ respiró profundo e intento de nuevo, con más éxito " _Señorita Tojo, por fin"_

 _"Tu... eres la Toujo del sueño"_

 _"Sabes que no era un sueño"_

 _"¿Todo aquello? ¿Sin estar en libros de historia?"_

 _"Porque los libros de historia no recogen los hechos más sucios. Mataron a la Reina, cometieron traición antes de borrar la maldición..."  
_

 _"Y quieres que nosotras lo hagamos por ti"_

 _"no... por todas vosotras. Lo único que hace falta es una acción de amor verdadero"_

Simplemente, la voz de calló. Intentó concentrarse en todos aquellos sueños en los que se revelaban aquellos días complejos en el pasado. Visiones del pasado. Se notaba que, por fin, estaba progresando en el ámbito espiritual. Pero Tomar una misión de ese calibre le parecía demasiado. Por ello se parecían tanto... pensó un poco más. Necesitaba meditar cada punto. Todo aquello no dejaba de ser un tanto irracional si no tenía en cuenta que, mediante sueños, sabía que había pasado. Habían más personas, su reflejo había estado con dos auténticas desconocidas, queriendo que todo aquello terminara de la mejor forma después de un gran sufrimiento. Y cada una de ellas se merecían un final feliz.

También se acordaba del amargo final de todas aquellas, aquel veneno, aquel reinado que Toujo no vería en manos de la señora Minami quería decir mucho, pues llegó a matar a su propia hija.

" _Bueno, manos a la obra"_


	18. Chapter 18

" _Toujo Nozomi, al despacho de la directora"_

Extrañada y bajo la atenta mirada de Eli, dejo sus cosas y fue directa al despacho de la señora. Si bien quizás le preguntaba como se sentía después de aquel paron, tenía todos los boletos de ser sobre otro tema. Sonrió igualmente y salió de la sala, en un vago intento de tranquilizar a su rubia amiga. De camino al lugar que tan bien conocía, no dejó de pensar en que algo no iba como las cartas habían predicho a la mañana. Realmente se sentía acongojada ante la gran misión que le había encomendado aquella "Nozo-pasado" se sentía ficticio, lejano y un tanto estúpido, llegaba a poner en entredicho todo aquello en lo que creía con el corazón. ¿Y si era una ilusión? ¿y si era un juego? Nunca había leido de un castillo de Otonokizaka, no había escuchado de reinas y castillos... demasiadas cosas se veían tan lejanas y mezcladas, que la hacían dudar mucho más.

Finalmente llego al despacho de la señora Minami. Nada más poner un pie en aquel lugar, sintió un clima muy pesado, casi asfixiante, con la fija mirada de la directora encima suya. Al lado de la directora, de pie y totalmente seria, se encontraba una señora que juraría haber visto en alguna parte. Su mirada directamente taladraba cada capa que formaba la misma Nozomi Tojo. El sentimiento de soledad, aquella que no experimentaba desde antes de hacerse amiga de Elicchi llegaba con fuerza y podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban como flanes. Una pequeña hormiga...

" _¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar, Tojo?"_ preguntó Minami rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Notaba en su tono de voz de que algo no iba correcto, y sintió unas horribles ganas de salir corriendo

"... _No"_ respondió un tanto dubitatiba

" _Ella es la directora de otro centro, y le gustaría que Otonokizaka se uniera con el suyo para aumentar la plantilla. Aunque he tenido que declinar la oferta porque el colegio se h salvado gracias a vosotras, musas"_ realmente aquella no podía ser la directora Minami, ella no hubiera dicho una cosa como aquella, llena de agriedad e ironía, imposibles de conectar con aquellas ideas por las que se formo "Muse".

" _Directora Minami, todas amamos este colegio y..."_

 _"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar?"_ interrumpió de mala manera aquella otra directora, haciendo que, instintibamente ella retrocediera un paso " _Entrometida..."_

 _"Tranquila"_ le ordenó con un suave moviento mano " _Tojo, tu sabes que no te hemos llamado solo por eso"_ ella tragó saliva, aguantando el temblor que nacía del miedo " _Nos vas a ayudar a que no haya amor"_

* * *

 _"Nozomi, ¿Qué has hablado con la directora?"_ preguntó Eli en el receso, bastante seria. Ella seguía con una sonrisa, siguiendola al lado de Nico para llegar a las chicas del segundo año _._ Parecía totalmente ausente " _¡Nozomi!"_

 _"Tranquila, Elicchi, te preocupas demasiado"_ Igualmente, la voz sonaba lejana.

Aquel momento en la azotea del colegio se notaba extraño. Las chicas hablaban entre ellas y Nozomi se dedicaba a comer tranquila, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella. Eli sintió la tentativa de ir a donde ella y obligarla a hablar, hacerla participe, pero realmente se notaba casi imposible. Todo aquello cambio cuando ella se levantó de forma tranquila y se marchó sin decir nada, haciendo de oidos sordos contra las palabras de su compañera. Eli salió corriendo en su búsqueda sin éxito. Nozomi tenía un talento natural para desaparecer o pasar desapercibida. Rabia fue lo primero que sintió, más al ver cuando tocaba el timbre que ella ya estaba ahí, con un pequeño cuaderno rojo escribiendo cosas que no descubriría si ella no quería.

Las horas de clase se le hicieron eternas deseando que sonara de una vez aquel timbre para no dejar escapar a la Tojo.

" _¡No huyas, Nozomi!"_ le gritó en las escaleras al ver como se iba sin saludar a las compañeras del grupo de Idol. Ella la miraba desde el final de las escaleras con una mirada lejana, como si realmente no estuviera en aquel lugar y por una vez Ayase se sintió igual de lejana, pero con el añadido de sentirse pequeña. Como si ese colegio no existiera y ella no fuese Eli Ayase, la ex-presidenta. Algo dificil de explicar que le sirvió a Nozomi para huir sin medir palabras. Dudas existenciales le llegarn a Eli como de un eco lejano tratase, deseando buscar a otra persona en otro momento y lugar. Pero, a la vez, era Nozomi.

Confusión total.

" _Chicas... Nozomi me ha mandado un mensaje de que dejaba el grupo. ¿Alguien sabe que está pasando?"_ dijo Umi enseñando el teléfono bastante sorprendida


	19. Chapter 19

Eli no dejaba de golpear la puerta de Nozomi, esperando que ella misma la abriera. Pero el único resultado de todo aquel escándalo se encontraba en Nico agarrando su brazo para marcharse, los vecinos asomados para gritar que dejara de hacer ruido y Nozomi sin dar señales de vida, como si no estuviera en aquella casa.

" _¡Abre ya, maldita sea!"_ gritaba furiosa " _¡NOZOMI TOJO, QUE ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA!"_

" _¡Irós!"_ gritó finalmente la chica de coletas moradas desde detrás de la puerta

Llena de frustración, Elicchica se dejó arrastrar por la muy débil fuerza de Nico hacía el ascensor. No dejó de dar fuertes coces como caballo en el ascensor y en la calle, insultando entre dientes a la que era su mejor amiga. Nico la veía desde la distancia, intentando que aquellas personas que se giraban para ver a aquella alterada rubia no pensaran que eran amigas por la vergüenza que le provocaba, aunque se sintiera igual de fatal que ella. Creía que Nozomi estaría con ella hasta el final, pero desde aquella situación extraña no habían dejado de pasar cosas igual que extrañas, como la reunión con la directora. Intentó atar cabos, pero solo tenía un gran vacío de información. Sin duda alguna, Nozomi podía ser una persona muy complicada y problemática.

" _Eli, no puedes ir dando golpes como caballo loco"_ dijo Nico antes de que entrara en su casa. Preocupada por la rubia, no le quedó otra que acompañarla hasta la misma puerta de su casa " _Piensa que puedes meter a Nozomi en un problema con sus vecinos y…"_

 _"Me da igual. Quiero que me responda cara a cara qué demonios le está pasando y me da igual como"_

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Eli cogió el teléfono y marcó una y otra vez, pero ella no contestaba, igual que a los tantos emails que mandaba con el ordenador. Se había topado con un muro que no pensó que iba a encontrar jamás entre Nozomi y ella. Maldijo su suerte. En esos momentos que ella deseaba decir algo tan importante como aquello, ella las dejaba a su suerte, sin decir nada.

" _Vamos, Nozomi, no me hagas esto, no me hagas esto, yo te quiero, maldita sea, yo te quiero"_

Nico intentó volver a su casa, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que estaba pasando. Solo por ello se le ocurrió llamar a Maki, quien se encontraba en su casa estudiando. Le dijo que fuera, ya que a su familia no le importaba que una amiga fuera en esos momentos a pesar de la gran preocupación que le daba.

" _No eres la única, antes estaba con Hanayo y Rin… estaban igual de mal"_ le dijo Maki antes de darle uno de aquellos pastelillos caros que luego podría llevar algunos a sus hermanos. Hasta el té se notaba que era de aquellos de gran nivel. " _No te niego que todo esto me parece realmente raro…"_

 _"Yo creo que algo ha tenido que ver la reunión con la directora"_ soltó tras un incómodo silencio entre las dos chicas. " _Nunca la habían llamado de improviso para ir… y al volver estaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma"_

 _"¿Fan...tasma? ¡Imposible!"_

 _"No uno literal… aunque, no se, con todo eso de la adivinación…"_

 _"Imposible, es sacar las cosas de contexto."_

* * *

 _Perdonad el paron, entre las clases y otra serie de cosas, ya ni sabía donde vivía._


	20. Chapter 20

"Otro día sin Nozomi… ya van tres" dijo Rin en los estiramientos mientras veía desde las rejas como las compañeras se iban yendo tan tranquilas, lejos de la tormenta de emociones que vivían las musas desde que su adivina se había marchado sin dar explicaciones "Sin decir nada…"

"Volverá" Dijo llena de confianza Eli mientras terminaba de calentar. Las chicas creían que vivía un momento de negación realmente duro, al no ver realmente que Tojo no abría aquella puerta para ensayar juntas. Algo peor, que ya no eran las amigas de antes.

Aquellos ensayos se habían vuelto hielo puro, fríos como una dura mañana de invierno golpeando en cada momento. Ni siquiera iba a clase, ya todo era realmente confuso.

"Rin, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Hanayo extrañada de que no fuera con ella a por unos refrescos

"Luego te alcanzo" dijo antes de echarse a la carrera en la misma dirección que Eli había cogido antes de despedirse. Ya Nico no la seguía, pues los constantes viajes al hogar de la pelimorada solo había creado una gran enemistad con sus vecinos. Rin quería entrar para intentar desenredar algo, una idea que le valiera para todo aquello aun sin decírselo a su querida Hanayo.

Eli solo se dio cuenta de que la seguía al llegar al cruce. Sonrió con nostalgia, pues su misma posición le recordaba al de Maki aquella vez. Intentaron entablar una conversación sin sacar las grandes teorías de porque Nozomi se escondía en su casa. Nada más llegar al portal, vieron las malas miradas de una pareja, pues ya debían reconocer perfectamente a Eli y sus incesables golpes. Rin no esperó ver la puerta un tanto abollada. Antes de que la rubia empezará los golpes, la chica-gato empezó a gritar su nombre, esperando algún gesto de compañera de Lily White.

Silencio.

Escribió una pequeña nota.

Silencio.

Eli empezó a golpear, harta de lo que creía que era una reacción infantil de su mejor amiga.

Rin comprendió la desesperación de Eli a la primera, pensando que ella reaccionaría igual si Hanayo abandonaba el grupo por una razón que no quisiera dar. Se disculpó con Eli y se marchó para ir con su amiga a la cafetería (en un intento por no abrir el libro de matemáticas). Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver si por fin Nozomi salía de aquel extraño encierro o contestaba aquella mal escrita nota. Antes de abrir la puerta de la cafetería, su móvil empezó a sonar como loco.

"¿Quién?"

"Rin-Chan, ¿tienes un momento?" aquella voz era realmente inconfundible. Nozomi la estaba llamando. Y por el extraño sonido. podía adivinar que Eli aún en frente de su casa. Contestó que sí, a pesar de ver a Hanayo alzando la mano para que se acercara a su mesa, quedando fuera, a una cercana distancia de la puerta "Amas a Hanayo, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, es mi amiga" contestó un poco a la defensiva, tanto por la incertidumbre de la pregunta cómo el nivel de intimidad, pensando que Nozomi podría adivinar su pequeño secreto en cuestión de segundos por un teléfono. "¿Por qué?"

"Declara tu amor a ella sin miedo, Rin-chan. Ella siente lo mismo por ti. No seas tan cobarde como yo" fue lo único que le dijo antes de colgar.

Pero… ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Cómo hacía aquello? grandes preguntas y un increíble miedo había golpeado fuertemente su cabeza. Ya no podría comerse su ramen como si nada, al lado de Hanayo y Maki. ¿Maki lo sabría? Por una vez supo que significaba la vergüenza.

A pesar de las preguntas de las chicas por querer saber que había ido a hacer siguiendo a Eli, ella respondió con sinceridad simple: ir a ver a Nozomi. Pero su gesto con el ramen delataba que había pasado algo más. Por no pecar de indiscretas, guardaron su comentario sobre el teléfono y hablaron del nuevo número y su gran descoloque al ser ocho. Habían intentado taparlo, pero no se imaginaba que fuera a ser tan difícil.

Después de despedirse de ellas y entrar a su casa como si fuera cualquier otro día, nada más llegar a su habitación a trompicones, agarró su teléfono.

"Eli… te ayudo a sacar a Nozomi de su casa si me dejas un rato para hablar con ella" escribió rápido y con alguna que otra falta para que la rusa lo recibiera cuanto antes.


	21. Chapter 21

"Honoka...yo no puedo responder a tus sentimientos" dijo un tanto nerviosa Kotori, retrocediendo algunos pasos. La declaración de su amiga de toda la vida antes de que se fuera a su casa, un tanto atropellada y en una situación en la que no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña situación sin Nozomi, la había impactado por completo. Solo tenía ganas de ir corriendo a su casa. "Amo a otra persona"

Podía ver su decepción, el cómo se le rompía el corazón por su respuesta. Ella no podía mentir, no podía negar que su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona. Debía ser lo más sincera posible.

"¿Ya se lo has dicho?"

"Con todo lo que está pasando, ni me lo he planteado" fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta "Algún día…"

"Solo espero que Umi te haga feliz"

¿Tanto se notaba que era a la peliazul quien amaba? Su cara se tiño de rojo-vergüenza. "Solo espero que sigamos siendo amigas" dijo antes de salir corriendo, sin esperar la respuesta de Honoka.

No sabía con quien hablar del tema. Quizás con su madre, pero le parecería mal. De la misma forma que no quería hablar con Umi por miedo a que diría. Porque una persona era Honoka, y otra muy diferente era Umi. No sabía como explicar con palabras, pero amaba de verdad a Umi por como era, con sus guiños, su seriedad y cómo se implicaba con todo… era en sí Umi, no había otra definición. Pero se le hacía lejana la posibilidad de poder estar juntas como una pareja.

"Que raro que hayas llegado tan pronto, Kotori" dijo su madre desde el salón cuando llegó a su casa.

"Es que nos está costando todo tanto sin Nozomi que hoy nos hemos rendido antes" dijo un tanto decepcionada antes de dejar sus cosas en su habitación

"Es lo que tiene haber escogido ese futuro, Kotori-Chan" dijo con un tono que no terminaba de encajar con la habitual. Como si ya supiera de que iba el tema. "¿No me digas que no te lo ha dicho?"

"¿El qué?" la pregunta llena de intriga no terminó en llegar.

"A vuestra amiga le llegó una beca completa de un colegio en la parte donde están trabajando sus padres… Una oportunidad así, de volver a estar con sus padres, no se repite todos los días"

"¡No puede hacernos esto!" gritó indignada Kotori "Es nuestra amiga…"

"Kotori, ¿no te has parado a pensar que quizás ella tenga ganas de ver a sus padres? vivir sola todos los días no es nada fácil y más a esa edad…"

Nada más saber la noticia, Kotori se encerró en su habitación y mensajeao a todas sus compañeras del grupo. No terminaba de creer aquella noticia, pero encajaba con lo que las chicas de tercer año aseguraban haber visto. Igualmente, se notaba que había gato encerrado, no tenía gran sentido todo aquello que estaba leyendo y había escuchado de su propia madre. Deseaba que ella estuviera mintiendo, pero sabía que era imposible.


	22. Chapter 22

" _Venga… no podemos desanimarnos ahora. Es nuestro momento_ " intentaba ser lo más positiva posible a pesar de que todo estuviera en contra. Honoka solo tenía desgracia delante de ella, añadiendo su propio corazón roto: Eli tenía las manos destrozadas, Rin estaba estirando sola y Kotori se veía que quería llorar. Maki estaba demasiado a la defensiva, capaz de saltar nada más escuchase algo que no debía, al igual que Umi. " _Podremos traer a Nozomi con un buen número"_

Aquellas palabras no habían animado a ninguna de las chicas, que seguían cabizbajas. Nada más escuchar aquellas palabras Eli se marchó sin decir nada, enfadando a Umi y decepcionando a Honoka. La situación era peor de lo que se imaginaban. Pero no quería perder. No quería que todo acabase de aquella forma, sin una pizca de amor y amistad que tanto las había acompañado en su largo camino con una meta como intentar salvar la escuela.

" _Deberíamos rendirnos ya_ " soltó Nico de pronto, captando la atención de las chicas que quedaban " _Miradnos… nos faltan las "mayores" y las que nos quedamos no dejamos de pensar que lo mejor sería dejarlo. Un simple comunicado de separarse y ya está"_

" _ME NIEGO_ " Grito Honoka, cortando a Nico de mala forma

" _No vengas con moralidades baratas, ya lo quisiste hacer tu antes, cuando no era, pero ya es hora de cambiar las cosas, y una de ellas es separarnos"_

 _"A veces odio que tengas la razón_ " dijo Maki cruzando los brazos " _Pero, después de todo… sigue dando mucha rabia. No creo que con simple esfuerzo podamos hacer que ella vuelva."_

 _" No podemos hacerla obligar elegir entre la opción que le estan dando y lo que nosotras le pedimos_ " añadió Umi un tanto cabizbaja.

Eli era ajena a toda ella. Aún le costaba ver que estaba pasando en ese momento. Ella siempre había confiado en ella para cada uno de sus movimientos. Era algo más que la mejor amiga, y ver que era una inútil por no saber ni que pasaba. Sin saber como, de una forma automática, estaba ahí, delante de la puerta de la casa de Nozomi. Sabía que si empezaba a golpear de forma desenfrenada la puerta de ella, los vecinos volverían a molestarla y no podría volver a entrar. Simplemente se sentó delante de aquella puerta, al lado del cesto donde antes dejaba una llave de repuesto.

La llave de repuesto.

Eli pensó por un momento. Quizás entrar sin permiso no era una de las mejores opciones, ella se molestaría mucho y pudiera acabar odiandola y con mucho razón, pero por otra parte…

" _¿Qué haces ahí fuera?_ " escuchó la voz de Nozomi asomando tímidamente por la puerta. Tenía una bolsa de basura que dejaba al lado de la puerta.

" _Nozomi…_ "

" _Pasa, anda_ " cedió finalmente dejando la puerta un poco más abierta. Sumida en su incredulidad, cruzó la puerta. Algo extraño, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No sabía porque, sentía la casa muy oscura. Escuchó el click que hacía la llave que significaba que le estaba preparando el té. Cerró la puerta y se quitó las zapatillas un tanto insegura. Al entrar al salón, vio como recogía las cartas mientras estaba el agua en el fuego. Al lado, aquella tetera de cerdito. " _Perdona un poco el desorden… Sienta, el té estará enseguida_ "

" _Tus vecinos tienen que estar muy enfadados conmigo_ " fue el primer comentario de Eli después de un silencio realmente incómodo. Ella sirvió el té con suma delicadeza después de servir aquellas pastas de mantequilla variadas que cogía en el convi por si las visitas " _Es que… me importas de verdad, Nozomi_ "

" _Elicchi...todo es muy complicado_ "

" _Será más complicado si no dices que pasa_ "

 _"... No me creerías"_

 _"De ti cualquier cosa"_

 _"...Estábamos destinadas desde tiempos olvidados, d_ estinadas por un hilo que el tiempo no quería admitir. Hay un problema que hay que resolver y no se como"

 _"Odio cuando me hablas en codificado"_

 _"Tu primera yo era una reina que murió amando una sacerdotisa, mi primera yo, y… tenemos que cambiarlo todo para que la reina Kousaka y todas esas primeras descansen"_

 _"Dime que te estás quedando conmigo"_

 _"Estos días ni siquiera he dormido por leer cartas o intentar comunicarme con mi primera yo otra vez para que me diga que hacer, porque ya está aquí y no he podido hacer nada. Tenía tanto miedo…"_

 _"Miedo...Después de hablar con la directora Minami, ¿verdad?"_

Estaba siendo una de las conversaciones más surrealistas con Nozomi. Le costaba asimilar que ella había tenido contactos con lo que fuera y que tuviera una especie de misión en la que ella estaba enredada sin saberlo. Solo podía pensar en que demonios había pasado mientras ella estaba hablando con la señora Minami y todo lo que fuera. Se la veía totalmente acongojada, con ojeras, una cara de la persona que más quería que no le gustaba ver. No sabía porque, algo interior, le decía que era verdad. Y la sola idea de saber que siempre había querido a Nozomi Tojo, le gustaba. Solo quedaba la incógnita de quiénes eran las chicas a las que estaba instruyendo. Quizás otras que saldrían más adelante, quizás las mismas sucesoras. Quería dejar ese enigma para más adelante, cuando ya tuviera el problema de su querida Nozomi bien arreglado y dentro del grupo que ella misma dio a luz, como una madre.

Ella asintió levemente, creando un odio instantáneo en la Ayase.

 _"Tenemos que ir a por ella"_

 _"No tan fácil, es la madre de Kotori y no se la vence clavando un cuchillo. Ella seguirá siendo la reina del… perdón, directora. Nadie la puede sustituir, somos menores y Honoka no puede todavía hacerse reina o… ya me estoy liando otra vez"_

 _"Tranquila Nozomi… No todo tiene que cumplirse ahora, ¿no?"_

 _"...No se y ese es el gran problema. La última vez que pude hablar con ella me dijo que el amor debía darse.. pero Honoka...no, no puedo salir de aquí. Tengo que pensar"_

El repentino cambio de ella había alertado de algo que había pasado de "edición anterior". Necesitaba algo más de información, algo que Nozomi guardaba con recelo. Solo entonces se acordó de aquella película que no llegaron a terminar, no sabía siquiera porque.

 _"No puedes obligar a nadie querer, ella se dará cuenta de que tiene otra persona que le enseñe el amor y...tu…"_

 _"Elicchi, no es nuestro momento"_

* * *

Después de un largo paseo por el parque, decidió sentarse para aclarar sus ideas. A ella no le gustaba quedarse ahí, necesitaba saltar directa, sin dar tiempo para pensar ni ella ni nadie. Todas estaban negativas, querían dejarlo por lo malo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta. Muse se veía como un reflejo como de si misma, no podía verse sin su cariño o sin una muestra final hasta el adiós definitivo. Se le hacía demasiado crudo.

 _"Cuanto tiempo, Honoka_ " Escuchó a su izquierda. Vio a Tsubasa sentarse, tranquila, con café (o té, no podía distinguirlo en ese momento) dándole un sorbo después de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al frente como la gente pasaba delante como si nada. Era algo que admiraba de ella, esa tranquilidad y a la vez decisión con el que llevaba su perfecto grupo de idols " _Erena y Anju estan en una cita y me han dejado sola. De vez en cuando hay que dejar, ¿no? siempre y cuando no las pillen…"_

 _"Necesitaba pensar… en nuestro grupo. Nozomi se ha ido y todas ya se quieren rendir…"_

" _Tu eres la lider por algo, ¿no deberías estar animando? o… ¿no será que hay algo más por ahí bien guardado?_ " el rostro de Honoka relevó que había algo más y que la misma pelinaranja no llegaba a descifrarlo. Ella solo sonrió, haciendo que la líder de las musas la mirara extrañada. " _Me parece raro que tengas miedo de algo"_

" _No es miedo"_

 _"Entonces… ¿Qué es?_ "

 _"Siento que estoy buscando algo demasiado difícil… y que jamás lo voy encontrar. Pensé que lo había encontrado en Kotori, porque ella era capaz de quitarme la inseguridad que a veces si tengo. Pero ella ya está con otra y… otra persona es capaz de ayudarme con esta_ "

" _Es que todas necesitamos un poco de amor y alguien que este con nosotros cuando no sabemos que hacer. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?_ "

Con aquellas palabras, ella había logrado que se ruborizara un poco. Iba a decir algo más en aquel momento, pero se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, viendo inmóvil como ella se levantaba y se despedía con su mano, dejando en su sitio un tipo de bombón que Honoka amaba. Ese momento le había hecho olvidar un poco la oscuridad del momento, recordando que ella estaba a la cabeza de un grupo y que debía demostrar que debía demostrar con una buena canción de amor como el que pedía Nozomi aquella vez que Muse estaba para siempre.


	23. Chapter 23

Umi sirvió las tazas de té acompañadas de pequeñas pastas de la tienda de Honoka. Para su sorpresa, Kotori no tocó ninguna de ellas. Estaba callada, mirando al frente, esperando un algo que Umi no llegaba a entender. Se sentó al lado de ellas, con su taza en mano. Ella no solía estar de aquella forma, en su casa, y era una paz engañosa a la que quería ver como ella le daba la respuesta. le había contado parte de las cosas, no todas porque sabía de la extraña manía de callar lo que no debía.

 _"Te preocupa Honoka"_

 _"No"_ su extraña respuesta, seca pero directa, la había tomado de sorpresa. No podía esperarse menos, por su gesto _"Eres tu"_

 _"¿Perdona?"_

 _"Estas muy rara desde lo de Nozomi… hasta no hablas con Rin. ¿Tanto te está afectando el tema?"_

 _"...No se que decirte. Yo pensé que conocía bien a Nozomi, pero es una persona… extraña y yo solo soy una mala amiga. Estar entre dos clubes me ha impedido siquiera saber todo de por lo menos una de dos amigas de nuestra sub unidad"_

 _"No te castigues por esto, ni Eli lo sabía"_

 _"Ese es el problema, nadie sabía nada y nos afecta a todas. Kotori…"_

 _"Te preocupas demasiado"_ la interrumpió de mala forma, agarrando sus manos de una forma fuerte, sonrojando a Umi por aquel contacto _"Umi-chan, tenemos que hacer algo, lo que sea para terminar bien"_

 _"Kotori…Eso deberías planearlo con Honoka. Yo no soy la persona indicada para ello"_

 _"¡Eres idiota, Umi!"_ le gritó acompañada de una sonora bofetada _"¡¿Donde está la Umi de la que me enamore?!"_

Un gran silencio acompañado de sollozos de Minami invadieron por un momento el lugar. El sonrojo de ambas y aquellas miradas… Kotori quería salir corriendo, pero Sonoda la agarró del brazo y la estrechó, olvidando la taza derramada de té y el resto. Nozomi y todos los problemas podían irse al infierno en ese momento, solo quería abrazar a Kotori, intentando ocultar el rostro.

" _Yo también te amo, Kotori_ " susurró mientras acariciaba el suave pelo de su amiga.

Ya que no sabían que iban a hacer, por lo menos podría decirle lo que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

" _¡Chicas! Estáis sonriendo mucho… ¿Qué ha pasado?_ " preguntó Honoka cuando las alcanzó. Vio sus manos entrelazadas, una pista muy grande. La sonrisa tímida de Kotori y la seriedad sonrojada de Umi eran el si a lo que tenía en mente. Se abalanzó sobre ellas, abrazándolas fuerte " _¡Enhorabuena!_ " casi gritó Kousaka.

Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ese duro momento, pero lo necesitaba mientras iban a clase. Kotori se veía feliz, y pudo convencerse que lo suyo era una ilusión a lo que se había aferrado con uñas y dientes. Se estaba soltando, por mucho que doliera, pues su imaginación y la vaga creencia de que ella estaba en el sitio de Umi, gozando del contacto de sus manos. Era una idiota. Solo en ese momento se acordó de Tsubasa. Un fugaz momento que se vio opacada al ver como las chicas del primer año estaban esperando en la puerta. Al escuchar la noticia, ellas se alegraron de forma disimulada, pues no querían que gente externa se enterara por mucho que a Kotori le diera igual. Maki se fijó en la rubia que iba más adelante, cabizbaja

 _"¡Eli!"_ llamó su atención Maki " _¿Y esa cara?"_

 _"Nada… pensaba en una estupidez. ¿Y vosotras? Sonreis demasiado"_

Ante la gran noticia, Eli salió corriendo. Honoka la siguió después de pedir a las demás que fueran a sus clases, que estuvieran tranquilas pues ella iba a hablar con Ayase. No se espero que estuviera en la sala vacía de las reuniones, tocando las teclas de su móvil como loca para mandar un mensaje a quien fuera. Entró sin llamar, sorprendiendola.

" _¿Qué pasa, Eli?"_

 _"Algo muy bonito, ¿no crees? Tenemos una pareja en el grupo de Muse… Había que decirselo a Nozomi"_

 _"¿Así? Podrías haber dicho algo"_

 _"Ya se los diré después"_

 _"Hablaste con Nozomi, ¿verdad?"_ Eli asintió, cambiando su sonrisa por un rostro serio _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

 _"Nada malo, de verdad"_

 _"Lo siento, Eli, es que ultimamente no me trago tan fácil las mentiras"_

 _"Pues te toca creerme"_

* * *

Eli tenía grabado a fuego las palabras de Nozomi. Estaban delante de una maldición, una directora cuyo mal solo desaparecería cuando Honoka diera el paso de la acción de amor verdadero. Solo así Nozomi podría salir de la casa y desmentir su posible traslado. Pero viendo como estaba la cosa en ese momento, realmente rozaba el miedo. Solo Kotori y Umi, tras un momento íntimo que no querían explicar, por fin habían dado el gran paso de abrir sus sentimientos y tomar algo serio como ser novias. Dios, todavía Umi se sonrojaba cuando escuchaba las palabras. Aun se imaginaba como por culpa de una maldición, la directora había sacado el lado oscuro que tenía, y aquella loca historia o revelación que había tenido durante su desmayo. Quería ayudarla, protegerla, pero realmente no tenía capa y espada, solo un micrófono y un traje hecho por Minami hija. Tenía una inseguridad muy grande, pensando que si la directora se enteraba, podrían dar un paso hacia atrás. Respiró hondo y siguió intentando recuperar el hilo de las clases. Demasiado difícil con las matemáticas delante de ella. Por lo menos no estaba dormida como Nico.

Nico y Maki….Maki y Nico. Le daba gracia, pero le parecían una buena pareja despues de verlas en su sub-unidad BiBi. Solo esperaba que Nico no destruyera esa creencia de Maki en que Santa Claus existía. Serían las chicas más tercas en emparejar, pero las más monas.

 _"Eli, vamos a comer con las chicas en la azotea"_

Asintió y siguió a su compañera hasta el lugar donde se reunía el grupo. Finalmente Honoka se había puesto los pantalones y animado a las chicas para hacer un buen final emotivo con el que llamaran la atención de Nozomi. Quiso pedirles que fuera Snow Halation, fuera de focos, delante de ella, para hacerla olvidar la maldición y todo lo que no sabían las chicas. Sabía que eso si que era misión imposible. Pero se las veía tan motivadas, tan juntas.

Al final de las clases, por algún motivo que desconocían, A-Rise estaba delante de la entrada, esperandolas. Solo en ese momento se habían enterado del encuentro entre Kira y Kousaka. Solo querían invitarlas a merendar por la simple razón de sentarse todas juntas. Las once chicas fueron a un bar del centro bastante tranquilo, en el que sirvieron grandes dulces. Solo hablaron de cosas banales, en los que Eli pudo descodificar el porque de la sonrisa de Erena y Anju y el extraño sonrojo de Honoka. Sabía que a Nozomi le hubiera gustado ver todo aquello.

" _Tenemos que repetir esto más veces_ " dijo Hanayo mientras comía unos pastelillos de arroz " _No sabía que aquí hicieran unos pastelillos tan buenos_ "

" _Kayo-cchin no comas tantos…¡dejame uno!_ " sin dejar segundos de margen en los que Hanayo pudiera responder, Rin ya había cogido dos, para su enfado.

Nada más terminar, se despidieron no sin antes prometer que tendrían que repetir aquello. Hanayo salió corriendo tras una de sus tímidas despedidas, a lo que Rin también solo para poder alcanzarla después de un rápido adiós. nada más llegar a la puerta de la casa de su amiga que pudo alcanzarla.

 _"Desconsiderada"_ fue lo único que le dijo antes de intentar entrar a su casa, ignorando las llamadas de atención de su amiga.

 _"¿Solo por comer dos de tus pasteles?"_

" _¿Es que no te das cuenta_?" un par de lágrimas rodaron. Era algo más allá de los pastelillos robados " _¡Mala!_ "

 _"¡Espera!_ " Ya no pudo hacer nada. Había pasado la puerta de su casa y sabía que a su madre no le gustaba cuando golpeaba el portal.

¿Por qué en vez de hacer esas escenas no le decía directamente que pasaba? ¿por qué les gustaba rizar el rizo?

Movida por la curiosidad, entró con mucho sigilo en el patio hasta dar con la ventana que diera a la habitación de ella. Del suelo cogió alguna de las piedrecillas intentando llamar su atención. Estuvo así un tiempo hasta que ella decidió abrir la dichosa ventana.

 _"Vete a casa, Rin"_

 _"No hasta que me expliques qué te pasa, Kayo-cchin. ¡Y no me cierres la ventana hasta que lo sepa!"_

 _"¡Qué te quiero! ¡Y no te has dado ni cuenta! ¡Igual que no te das cuenta de que no me gusta que me robes comida!"_

 _"Si yo también te quiero, y mucho"_

 _"¡Pero no ese tipo de te quiero!"_

Y cerró la ventana. Miró al frente para ver cómo se asomaba la madre de su amiga entre las cortinas, con una mirada casi asesina sin ningún disimulo. Por un momento corrió las cortinas y se vio tremendamente sola. Era una completa idiota y se tenía merecido que Hanayo la odiara. Ella debió decirle antes que también la quería de ese modo. Y para todo eso necesitó robarle dos pastelitos de arroz.

Escuchó el golpe de una puerta y vio como Hanayo se acercaba corriendo, a lo que tiró su bolsa al suelo para alcanzarla y darle aquel tan ansiado beso, sin esperar caerse al suelo por el gran impacto.

 _"Yo te amo, Kayo-cchin"_

 _"Anda, como Romeo y Julieta solo sin muertes y desaprobaciones"_ Escucharon decir a su madre por la ventana, a lo que bien les importo poco, solo querían volver a besarse, sin estupideces y malentendidos de por medio.


	24. Chapter 24

Nozomi sabía que ese mismo día iba a recibir la visita de Eli. Más que saber, era algo que estaba esperando. Desde el día anterior en el que le había dicho aquello, notaba una distancia que no le gustaba nada. Ella misma lo había impuesto y era consciente que todo aquello de la maldición lo estaba usando también en "beneficio suyo", pues aún no se atrevía a dar un paso con respecto a ellas. Su otra yo, en sus sueños y visiones le gritaba que fuera con la rubia a pesar del daño que podrían sufrir hasta que no fuera Honoka quien diera el gran paso. Ahí estaba su verdadero miedo, que Eli pudiera salir dañada como aquella Eli del pasado. La aterrabaAterraba en cantidades industriales ver una Eli muerta por una maldición.

 _"Toma un poco de té y pastas"_

 _"¿Leíste mis mensajes?"_

 _"Nada más recibirlos"_

 _"¿entonces?"_

" _Tiene que ser Honoka, no Kotori. Aunque le hará mucho bien, así podrá ver que hay una chica que si le llenará el hueco y podrá deshacer con amor verdadero la maldición de tanto tiempo…_ "

" _A mi eso me da igual. Estoy preguntando por ti, no por la maldición. Nozomo, tienes que hacer vida normal y decidirte si te marchas o no, dando la cara. Pero más aun por..._ "

" _Lo importante es que eso se resuelva, no mi vida_ " cortó su frase. Sabía que también la quería animar a intentar las dos salir juntas, pues sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no era su tiempo. Aún no.

 _"No es justo"_

 _"Nada de esto es justo… pero piensa que después…"_

 _"¿Y si animamos a Honoka que salga con Tsubasa? Esa chica se ve muy interesada en Honoka y…"_

 _"No muevas hilos, solo vigila a las demás, sobre todo a Kotori, me preocupa la que más. La maldición las podría atacar…"_

 _"Ve tu y …"_

 _"Eli, no. No quiero que mis padres vengan porque me vuelva a dar algo ahí fuera y ya veré si al final me voy con ellos o no. Es mi problema y no el tuyo"_

Ayase salió de mala gana de aquel lugar, pensando que podría intentar arreglar algo. Simplemente se veía inútil. Siguió por las largas calles de la ciudad, topándose por casualidad con Nico, bastante alterada. La siguió a escondidas, donde en su portal gritó su nombre. Ella le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara hasta el ascensor. Le explicó que había pedido ayuda a Maki y su madre para que pudieran ayudarla con uno de sus hermanos, quien de repente se había puesto enfermo, por lo que le había dejado sus llaves a la pelirroja mientras iba a por algunos medicamentos sin receta que no quedaban en la casa. Eli solo pudo pensar que era demasiada casualidad. ¿Sería culpa de la maldición o una simple enfermedad en mal momento? Sentía que aquella paranoia también se ponía dentro ella, como un virus. Al ver como era la madre de Nico quien examinaba con sumo cuidado al menor solo pudo pensar que era la maldita maldición y la gran confirmación de Nozomi. Aprovechando que nadie la veía, mando un rápido mensaje a Nozomi, deseando que ella hiciera alguno de sus trucos extraños para que aquello parara. Realmente lo sentía por Nico, ella también hubiera llamado a Maki si Alisa se hubiera enfermado.

 _"¿Eli?"_ preguntó extrañada Maki al verla al lado de la chica de las coletas

" _Es que me he topado con Nico…"_

 _"No… si asi cuidas a los otros dos. Estamos por llevarlo a la consulta. Es algo más que un simple resfriado pero aquí no se puede saber a ciencia cierta. ¿Estabas hablando con Nozomi?"_

 _"Una visita... ahora me deja entrar, aunque no le termina de gustar no se porque"_ decoró la verdad de una forma que no sospechara mucho. Conocía a su compañera, querría investigar mucho más, por lo que debía ser sumamente cuidadosa _"¿como es que estas en su casa con tu madre?_ "

" _Sin más… me dijo lo del resfriado mientras la acompañaba un poco pero luego vimos que era algo más_ " dijo un tanto nerviosa.

" _Hija_ " interrumpió su madre la conversación " _no hará falta llevarlo. Pero la próxima vez tened más ojos sobre él, porque tampoco me ha gustado como está esa varicela."_

 _"Luego iré a casa"_

Eli aprovechó que la madre volvía para que la llevase a casa. Maki se quedó haciendo un poco de té mientras acostaba al menor y las otras dos se quedaban en otra habitación con los deberes. No era algo fácil, con su negativa, pero finalmente accedían ante la seria mirada de Maki. ambas se quedaron con el té en la cocina.

 _"Ya verás como se pondrá bien"_

 _"Eso espero_ " dijo Nico sacando su faceta de hermana preocupada _"Ya solo siento tener té barato, princesita"_

 _"¿No crees que ha sido todo demasiada casualidad?"_ soltó de pronto Maki, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

 _"¿Y? Saberlo no creo que acelere que se ponga bien"_

 _"Estuvo con Nozomi…y mandó un mensaje a alguien…"_

 _"Oye, podríamos aprovechar ahora que estamos "solas" para lo nuestro en vez de estar pensando en eso"_

Con rapidez, dejó la taza de té encima de la mesa para dar un beso de puntillas a Maki, quien aceptó la invitación a su dormitorio.


	25. Chapter 25

" _Solo un momento, que no he terminado de estudiar para el examen del viernes_ "

" _Estudias demasiado, Nishikino_ "

" _Vale, vale_ "

Estaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la biblioteca de Otonokizaka. Solo quedaban dos personas que no se acercaban a las secciones tan lejanas. Prácticamente solas. Nico quería aprovechar aquello, pues el día anterior se habían visto interrumpidas por la entrada de una de sus hermanas y Maki malamente recordó que tenía un examen. No dejaba de ver excusas por las que la pelirroja cada vez prestaba menos atención. Simplemente demasiado. Solo quería dejar patente que eran novias, algo que no se atrevía pues ya notaban como el grupo de las musas empezaba a ser más pegajoso de lo habitual, con los intentos de mimo de Kotori para Umi y Rin para Hanayo. Las que las recibían se sentían algo avergonzadas, pues eran en público. Necesitaba saber como eran cuando estaban a solas. Quizás las que parecían pasivas luego eran las activas, cogiendo la iniciativa de una forma que no llegaba a ser imaginable para la chica de las coletas. Y quería sacar ese lado de Maki, pero parecía resistirse demasiado para su gusto. Ya cuando estaban en su habitación si que ella cogía las riendas de la situación y podría decir que sus dedos eran demasiado traviesos.

" _¿Solo un beso?_ "

" _¿Qué pasa si alguien viene? Además, no quiero desordenar mis apuntes_ "

Cuando Maki sacaba su lado serio y demasiado estudioso, era demasiado aburrida.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar por un mensaje de Hanayo. Solo en ese momento Maki si paró de estudiar e intentó contestar, ganando una mala mirada de su chica.

" _Están en la cafetería de siempre, ¿Quieres tomar algo?_ "

" _Pero pagas tu_ " matizó ella antes de ponerse de pie y coger su mochila para marcharse. Tenía pensado hacerle pagar el más caro postre por no divertirse en la biblioteca.

Maki se tomó su tiempo para guardar bien sus apuntes y poder marcharse. Era algo que Nico no terminaba de entender, como una chica de primero pudiera tener tan buena letra y buena presentación en sus propios apuntes. Ya sabía de donde salían tan buenas notas.

* * *

" _Eli está muy cambiada desde que puede ver a Nozomi… ¿no lo crees?_ " le comentó de camino a la cafetería donde se encontraban Hanayo y Rin

" _Me da que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Nozomi y ahora que no está con ella estará un tanto perdida_ "

" _Me da que hay algo más_ " le matizó Maki " _Por como está con el móvil, mandando mensaje a alguien… y tiene toda la pinta de ser Nozomi_ "

" _Piensas demasiado_ "

" _Pero tiene su lógica. Ellas ya se han graduado de Otonokizaka, un traslado a otro lugar a estas alturas… es estúpido_ " matizó ella " _Para mi que la madre de Kotori ha mentido y hay algo un poco más serio de por medio_ "

" _Como no sea querer separar el grupo, lo veo crudo_ " dijo Nico un tanto alarmada

Olvidaron el tema cuando estuvieron con las dos chicas de primero. Conocía a Hanayo, no quería asustarla. Aquella tarde de amigas sirvió para poder quitarse todas las ideas furetes de la cabeza.

" _Vale, Nozomi, ¿Y que eran las otras chicas?_ " preguntó Eli un tanto sorprendida. Aquella visita había sido algo pedido por la pelimorada. Nada más entrar vio que solo velas daban luz y calor a la casa. Y las cartas sobre la mesa " _¿Futuras idols en problemas?_ "

" _No… quizás extras o futuras idols que estaban por casualidad pero que tienen la misma maldición que nosotras. Por eso es importante terminar de arreglar todo._ "

" _Bueno… Honoka está haciendo muy buenas migas con Tsubasa. Se nota que le gusta mucho_ "

" _Por eso mismo.. quizás es hora de que salga de mi casa y terminar con todo esto por el bien de todas_ "

" _¿Qué falta por hacer?_ " preguntó ansiosa Eli

" _Bueno, es Honoka quien tiene que hacer un acto de verdadero amor para que todas podamos empezar la historia de amor_ "

" _Esto es injusto. ¿Por qué tengo que esperar a poder besarte?_ "

" _¿Quién ha dicho que me puedas besar?_ "

* * *

Kotori volvía a su casa llena de telas que había conseguido a buen precio. Con aquello podría hacer realidad su nuevo traje, algo sencillo pero perfecto para un acto lleno de amor y cariño que caracteriza a las musas para atraer a Nozomi de vuelta al escenario y poder dar su acto final. Estaba deseando también escoger la ropa para la cita que iba a tener con su preciada pelimorada en el parque. Iba a ser un sencillo pero importante picnic. Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Quizás Umi por fin se atrevía a darle un beso en público.

" _Kotori, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_ " dijo su madre desde el salón. Ella se acercó, intentando disimular su alegría " _Hay rumores en el colegio de que estas saliendo con Sonoda… ¿Es verdad?_ " ella asintió, un tanto nerviosa. No quería que se enterara de aquella forma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás " _Te prohíbo que salgas con ella_ "

" _No puedes prohibirme eso_ "

" _Soy tu madre y si que puedo hacerlo, Kotori. Ella no es la indicada para ti. No es quien te dará tu final feliz._ "


	26. Chapter 26

" _¿Estas bien, Kotori?_ " preguntó Umi cuando volvían solas de clase. Ya llevaba todo el día comportándose de una forma extraña, pero había esperado a estar solas para poder hablar del tema. Kotori no le mantenía la mirada, la tenía totalmente fija al suelo. Sin duda alguna, aquello era mala señal.

" _Umi-chan… yo… se lo he contado a mi madre. Lo nuestro_ "

" _No le ha gustado_ " adivinó a la primera

" _No se que hacer_ " le fue totalmente sincera

 _" Lo que quieras. Yo no te puedo obligar a que sigamos juntas ni a que te enfrentes a la señora por nosotras "_

Las serias palabras de Umi no trataban de consolar ni ayudarla, era recordarla que en cosas familiares como aquella no podía meterse. No entendía porque su madre estaba en contra, diciendo que ellas no podrían encontrar un final feliz así, pero quería demostrarle que no.

Aquella era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Umi, pues la dejaba ver que era una relación de ambas y que las cosas de cada una eran cosas de cada una. No la llevaba a ningún camino ni la obligaba a nada.

" _Por mucho que ella quiera que no estemos juntas, yo si quiero. Yo quiero estar contigo, Umi-chan. Yo te amo_ "

Por primera vez, junto con una sonrisa de su peliazul favorita, llegó un suave apretón de manos en frente de toda la dejó guiar hasta el bar a donde ellas iban. A veces sí sabía comportarse como una auténtica novia.

* * *

Eli seguía muy cabizbaja. Ese día no iba a visitar a su peli morada, decidió irse a su casa para estudiar e intentar pensar algo para el live. Ver a todas tan dedicadas a sus finales felices le daba demasiada envidia. Ella quería que todo volviera a estr como antes, tener a Nozomi a su lado… ¿era tanto pedir? Parecía que era la única que no estaba logrando su objetivo.

" _¡Eli!_ " escuchó a su espalda el grito de Honoka. Ella se veía demasiado contenta, como si fuera a ver alguien muy querido. Como Tsubasa Kira. " _¿Vas a ver a Nozomi?_ "

" _Ojalá. Tengo cosas que hacer_ "

" _Si le dijeras tus sentimientos a Tojo, seguro que ella volvería_ "

" _Ojalá_ " Repitió. Nozomi sabía muy bien de sus sentimientos, pero no dejaba siquiera que se dieran su primer beso.

Ambas se despidieron y la rubia siguió su camino. Camino que se hacía cada vez más largo por ir sola. No estaba acostumbrada. Cada vez le hacía más daño la ausencia de Tojo. Aun llegando a la casa y sabiendo que en ella se encontraba Alisa, dispuesta a pasar un rato de hermanas, no lo hizo. No era el consuelo que buscaba a esa sensación de soledad que se había enquistado en su corazón. Intentó ocupar su mente con tareas que le costaba horrores completar.

Antes de ir a cenar fue una extraña llamada la que apartó de aquellos intentos.

 _" Ayase, cuanto tiempo "_

 _" No mucho, directora Nanami. ¿Qué desea? "_

Se puso a la defensiva al no entender el motivo de la llamada. Agradeció que en ese momento Alisa se hubiera marchado a la biblioteca y que estuvieran sola. Por un instante pensó en gritar todo lo que sabía para que parara, pero supo que no era prudente y que pondría a Nozomi en riesgo.

" _Tan solo preguntarle una cosa. ¿Desde cuando sabía que mi hija estaba con Sonoda?_ "

" _Desde ayer_ "

" _Entienda que me preocupo mucho. No creo que ella sea la indicada para darle un final feliz a mi hij_ a "

" _Debería dejar eso en manos de Kotori. Ella es mayorcita y tiene que experimentar eso, ¿no cree? Además, Umi es buena chica_ "

" ¿ _Cómo usted con Tojo? Pensar que ella era su princesa azul y vivir juntas una historia de amor sin creer que un día ella pueda traicionarla o cosas peores. No, Ayase, no puedo permitirlo_ "

" _Pues tendrá que hacerlo, porque aquí cada una tiene derecho a cometer errores como vea_ "

Colgó de forma brutal. No entendía el porque de la llamada, demasiado sospechosa y había mencionado a Nozomi. Ella no tenía derecho a meterse en la relación de su hija, y mucho menos quererla involucrar en todo aquello. No había derecho. Además, aquello no era parte del carácter que conocía de su directora. Pareciera que la habían cambiado.

* * *

Honoka no dejaba de mirar el móvil, en busca de algún mensaje o algo de Tsubasa. Habían quedado en hablar esa noche, pero no llegaba. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado impaciente. Era un algo que la empujaba a estar pendiente de lo que fuera de su nueva amiga.

" _Perdona por mensajear tan tarde, es que el profesor no ha puesto examen esta semana y no puedo fallar_ " mando Kira al rato después, aliviando un poco la angustia de Honoka y llenándola de un nerviosismo extraño mientras tecleaba alguna respuesta. Lo único que lograba era ir borrando lo poco que iba escribiendo " _Tengo una_ _idea… ¿Qué tal si este fin de semana tenemos una cita?_ "

" _Perfecto_ " no tardó en escribir, muy emocionada.


	27. Chapter 27

Las voces cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes, gritando como cada vez era más inevitable la llegada de la muerte de las nueve chicas. El ciclo quería repetirse. Ella miró de mala gana sus cartas, ella era una simple mortal, no tenía como obligar a que las chicas se quisieran. Pero si que podía hacer una cosa. Nozomi no tardó en preparar su mejor arma, unos amuletos de buena suerte y los metió en sobres para que el cartero las llevaba a cada una de ellas. Sabía que el de Kotori era que sufría el mayor miedo a no ser entregado, pero debía arriesgarse y rezar para que si llegara y tuviera fuerzas para demostrar que si amaba a Umi. De la misma forma esperaba de la terca de Honoka, que admitiera y sellara con la acción de amor verdadero la maldición que tanto las corroía. Solo así podrían salvar a las supuestas alumnas de esa vida pasada. Aunque no las conociera, deseaba que su vida fuera una de las mejores.

" _Rin... no creo que nosotras necesitemos esto_ " dijo con una sonrisa tímida Hanayo, enseñando su amuleto verdoso " _Nosotras ya tenemos lo que más queremos_ "

Rin no tardó en darle uno de sus cálidos besos ante tanta ternura.

Nico no iba a admitir al lado de aquellas dos pastelosas que si tenía el amuleto de Nozomi. Quería creer que aquella cosa si le daría fuerzas para poder pedirle a Maki que la presentara formalmente como su novia. Sabía que a su madre le daría igual, pero los padres de ella eran otro cuento, mucho más formales, más serios y sobre todo mucho más estrictos en el sentido de la educación y compañía de ella. Pero debían hacerlo para empezar a salir como pareja formal. Quizás era su impaciencia o que de verdad estaba pasando, pero Maki llegaba tarde por primera vez a su encuentro de camino a clase. Quizás se habían fastidiado sus auriculares o simplemente por primera vez se habría quedado dormida. Quizás después podría preguntar a la pareja que había pasado con ella a la mañana.

Pero fuera de ese marco maravilloso, se encontraba Kotori yendo con su madre al colegio. En uno de sus muy malos intentos por separar a las dos chicas, intentaba vigilar en todo lo que pudiera a su hija y le hacía hacer unas tareas un tanto extrañas por la tarde para evitar que entrenara con las musas o fuera a ver como entrenaba Umi en el equipo de aqueras. Ella abrazó su mochila y aguantó las ganas de llorar pensando que las alpacas también se pondrían tristes si la veían así. Pero era inevitable, ella quería estar con su chica y no buscando una forma de verse a escondidas de su sobre protectora y malévola madre.

" _Mi cita con Tsubasa ha sido... extraña_ " le empezó a contar Honoka de camino al colegio con una Umi muy seria " _Ella me hace indirectas pero no está claro. No se si tirarme a la piscina y decirle que vayamos a la pizzería especial. ¿Qué tal si vienes con Kotori? Quizás ella sabe de un sitio mejor. Ella podría invitar a sus dos amigas, que también son pareja._ "

" _No se... depende de su madre_ " dijo con un tono triste y resignado.

Honoka se sintió un tanto culpable. Por fin ella se había apartado, ellas podrían tener una relación pero su madre estaba en medio. Ella sabía que en un principio, la señora Minami no se iba a oponer a que tanto Kotori como ella fueran pareja, así que no termina de entender su oposición hacia unirse a Umi si era la persona que ella realmente quería. Suspiro y apretó fuerte el amuleto que había recibido de Tojo y pensó en alguno de sus disparatados planes para que ellas si pudieran estar juntas.

Espero al recreo, donde cada integrante del grupo estaba ocupada con sus quehaceres, ella aprovechó para subir al despacho de la directora. La señora no dejaba de revisar papeles con cara seria, al lado de una señora que se le hacía un tanto conocida. Creyó haberla visto en su viaje.

" _Deberías dejar que Kotori salga con Umi. Ellas se aman_ " soltó antes de que la directora tuviera tiempo de preguntar que era lo que quería.

" _Hasta que llegas, Honoka-chan_ " dijo la desconocida con una extraña sonrisa " _No pensé que fueras a rendirte ya con Kotori..._ "

" _¿eh? "_

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado insoportable, una especie de presión del que las palabras sobraban y las miradas mataban. Hasta la respiración se hacía dura, difícil... Ya se había olvidado porque estaba con la directora Minami, dejo de pensar en que momento habría conocido a aquella mujer solo para centrarse en salir de aquella presión. Sin causa ni razón realmente no hacía nada. Iba a regresar sobre sus paso cuando recordó porque estaba ahí. No podía echarse atrás, debía demostrar que ella era una buena amiga y que había superado aquella fase.

" _Tiene que dejar que Kotori salga con Umi. Se aman_ "

" _¿Tu no la amabas?_ "

" _Siempre la querré como buena amiga que es_ " matizó ella con una mirada llena de decisión y valor.

La señora Minami se negó " _Tu eres mejor opción. ¿Por qué no sales tu con ella?_ "

" _Ella es la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría tener. Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona. Y ella de Umi_ " dijo las cosas con un tono un poco más bajo, pero igual que reales. Si había renunciado a su loca idea de que estaba enamorada de Kotori, podría convencer con su decisión a la madre de Kotori que Umi era la indicada para ella.

" _No... ¿No la quieres para ti?_ "

" _Ellas saldrán tu las dejes o no. Lo mejor es que tu renuncies a esa idea de que Umi no es la indicada para ella. Porque siempre lo ha sido._ "

Por ninguna razón aparente, Nozomi tuvo una sensación extraña, casi eléctrica, por todo el cuerpo. Podía escuchar el eco lejano de unas palabras a la par que las otra voces se marchaban para siempre. Los ecos lejanos del pasado no volvían y la antigua sacerdotisa Tojo había desaparecido de su cabeza. Lo sabía, Honoka lo había hecho, la acción que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando había ocurrido de una forma discreta, sin necesidad de capas heroicas.


	28. Chapter 28

Nadie terminaba de entender esa sensación de alivio que salía en ese momento del recreo. Era como si acabaran de quitar un enorme yunque de la espalda o una limpieza a nivel de diez baños seguidos. Umi, inconscientemente, abrazó a Kotori casi con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que su pareja. Eli no tardó en llamar a Nozomi, quien le contó que podría haber pasado en ese momento, pero con una voz alarmada le pidió que buscara a la pelinaranja, pues podría estar inexplicablemente en peligro. La rubia no tardó en obedecer las ordenes de amor ya confesado, llegando al despacho de la directora. La señora Minami estaba llamando a la ambulancia al ver como su amiga Honoka estaba tirada inconsciente. Lo hacía con un tono casi lleno de rabia y amargura, de perdida innecesaria. Solo en ese momento supo que los malvados planes habían fracasado ante la prueba de amor verdadero de Honoka hacía sus amigas. Las palabras de Nozomi una vez más cobraban sentido y realidad de una forma que casi daba miedo. Algo empezó a nacer de dentro, unas irremediables ganas de agarrar algo y acabar con la madre de Kotori, pero, de la misma forma que nacían esas ganas homicidas, nacían otras mucho más humanas, queriendo salvar la vida de Honoka y olvidando ese pasado que la había condenado en un principio a estar apartada de Nozomi. Suspiro y solo pudo pensar en un "ojalá se pudieran cumplir los dos deseos". No podía dejar de pensar que si era cierto que ella en un pasado no pudo estar con la persona que amaba y encima muerto por el veneno de la antepasada que tenía delante.

" _Si hubiera querido a su hija, nada de esto hubiera pasado_ " fue lo único que pudo decir, con tono serio, mientras se agachaba con móvil en mano.

Nico encontró a Maki estudiando tranquila debajo de un árbol. No entendía como es que su chica era capaz de lograr un marco perfecto, una imágen idílica de como era la perfecta estudiante. Casi apetecible para cualquier persona que buscase pareja, ella era la mejor opción. Y lo tenía completamente para ella sola. Casi podía decir que si, eran pareja aunque en el mundo de los idols aquello no cayera muy bien, casi vetado.

" _Nico... ¿esta tarde puedes ir a mi casa con tu madre?_ " soltó ella de pronto, captando su atención. No entendía el porque de la pregunta. " _Creo que ya es hora_ "

Se sonrojó hasta las mejillas. Por fin quería reconocerlo al viejo estilo de sus señores padres. Con su madre no había problema, lo podía resolver con un sencillo mensaje por el móvil, quizás con una foto para confirmarlo, pero os señores Nishikino eran otro nivel, más ricachon... con solo pensar en como era la casa donde habían hecho uno de sus viajes, pensaba seriamente que tendría el listón bien alto. Quizás no la dejaban...

" _Deja de pensar eso. Mi madre ya cree que hay algo entre nosotras, le caes bien a mi padre... todo saldrá bien. Ahora ven aquí._ "

En vez de sentarse a su lado, Nico se lanzó a sus brazos para robar un beso. Ya no había miedo y esa sensación de alivio la permitía hacer una acción "poco" propia de ella.

" _Kayocchin eres muy mona_ " dijo Rin mientras iba dando breves pero intensos besos a su pareja. Estaban escondidas en la azotea, aprovechando la soledad para quererse un poco más de lo habitual. Aquello tenía una razón de ser, si bien Erena de A-Rise le había dado unos breves pero muy buenos consejos de como estar con su pareja a escondidas en el colegio a pesar de ser muy diferente a UTX. Y lo bueno se encontraba en el buen resultado que tenía.

" _Rin chan... un mensaje_ " dijo entre pausas, un tanto avergonzada. Miró el móvil y se heló al ver que había mandado Eli. Entre preocupación y las manos de Hanayo, Rin no pudo evitar odiar un poco a Honoka por estropear uno de los momentos íntimos con su pareja.

En la puerta del hospital, todas vieron a Nozomi un tanto preocupada. Rin no tardó en ir a abrazarla, ansiosa de ver a su compañera y preguntarle como era que sabía de sus sentimientos hacía Hanayo. Nozomi les dijo que tenían que esperar, que faltaban las chicas de A-Rise, para sorpresa de algunas. Solo cuando todas se juntaron, subieron a ver como se encontraba Honoka. Ella las saludó con una de sus animadas sonrisas.

" _¿Qué paso?_ " preguntó un tanto preocupada Tsubasa

" _Nada que un médico no haya resuelto_ " dijo con un tono de misterio poco propio de ella

Las dejaron solas por sus diferentes quehaceres y excusas para dejarlas solas. Honoka se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Tsubasa Kira.

" _Lo has hecho muy bien, reina Kosaka_ "

" _Reina Kira..._ "

A pesar de no entender el porque decían esas palabras, esos títulos honoríficos, sentían que era lo más natural. Ella se acercó para darle un tierno beso, al que Honoka quiso corresponder de la mejor forma, un tanto tímida. Si, aquella recompensa era de las más deliciosa.

Nozomi sonreía al ver que ya no tenía el acoso de aquella fantasma, ni las voces y saber que la señora Minami ya solo iba a ser una directora de memoria, solo pudo pensar que había llegado su misma hora. Se atrevió a coger de la mano a Eli, un tanto tímida (algo que sorprendió y agradó a la rubia), a lo que no tardó en corresponder con una parada, y delante de todo el hospital darle un suave beso. Le daba igual el señor molesto en silla de ruedas, las celadoras y enfermeras cuchicheando o las miradas indiscretas. Era su beso y el de nadie más.

Un beso para dar fin a toda aquella loca historia.


End file.
